Slow dancing in a burning room
by nuriko316
Summary: It has been over seven years. The result of that night, the refortification of our bond, is standing before me now. You never told me... SasuNaru. Violence,Angst,Language,M/M,MPreg
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the universe in which he resides (nor do I own the title of this fic)

So I know I have another story to work on, but this one came to me in a dream. Hope you enjoy the fic.

[Tuesday, March 04, 2008

Chapter 1:

A ripple in the water distorted the image of an inquisitive seven-year old girl who was currently sitting on the edge of one of the many docks in the seaside village. Hands braced the wood beneath her as she languidly swung her legs back and forth. The image in the water returned, revealing a scrawny blue-eyed girl with long raven hair and a small smile on her face. A simple ribbon of cobalt bound the majority of her hair while allowing a few strands to frame her face. The right corner of her mouth raised as a few wisps of hair tickled her face in the salty breeze. The young girl's blue slippers rested next to her, allowing her toes the freedom to feel the wind. A few sea birds soared the skies above, ignorant of the child below as they hunted for their next meal.

"What happened next, chichiue?" inquired the girl. She brought a hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear; a habit of hers since she was a toddler. Her cerulean eyes looked out over the horizon. Intense shades of yellow, orange, and red streaked the sky in a fiery blaze as the sun set in the distance.

"I came up with this amazing plan," bragged her father, who was sitting indian-style to her right, slightly behind her.

"Hn, like the previous plan of 'accidentally' spilling hot tea on Kakashi-sensei?" asked the girl. "Or maybe like your failed reconnaissance attempt. Although, there was potential in treating sensei to dinner at the ramen stand. Short and simple," relented the child in a matter-of-fact tone laced with a hint of arrogance.

"Haruhi…" reprimanded her father with a growl-tinged tone, compliments of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Sumimasen."

"Now where was I? Oh, my amazing plan. Yeah! Since we were at an onsen, I suggested we relax at the hot springs. So Sasuke and I proceeded to the changing rooms. We entered the springs in nothing but our bath towels." A look of comprehension crossed the young child's face.

"I see. It would appear strange if Kakaski-sensei went into the hot springs with his mask on," replied the girl.

"We decided to relax in the water while we waited for Kakashi-sensei. Lowering ourselves in the water, we got comfortable. Our bodies adjusted to the heat, releasing the tension in our muscles from a long day of traveling. It was quiet, except for the occasional croak of a frog and the swishing of water. As far as I knew, we were alone."

"Did you two kiss?" asked the girl seriously.

"Umm, no! That's not the point of the story."

"Hmm, another missed opportunity, chichiue."

"Missed opportunity?" asked her father, tilting his head in incomprehension.

"Romantic nighttime setting in the hot springs. The most handsome ninja of Konohagakure at your side…" provided his daughter.

"We were twelve. The only thing I was concerned with was surpassing Sasuke without killing him. And what is with this 'romantic nighttime setting' thing? Have you been watching romance movies with Tsunami-san again?"

"No, but you are not the only one with stories to tell," answered his daughter wisely.

"Well, I think you are too young for those stories," countered the young man, exerting parental control of the situation. He gave a curt nod as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"And stories of bloody battles and war stricken villages are typical bedtime stories?" retorted the child, one eyebrow arched elegantly while a smirk adorned her face.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat as his heart pounded in his chest. His crossed arms slowly released only to fall unsurely in his lap.

[Calm down, gaki.

'I'm 23 years old and you still refer to me as 'gaki'? Damn kitsune.'

[It has been eight years and yet, HE still haunts you.

"Daijobu?"

Naruto flashed her a reassuring smile in hopes of quelling her fears. "I'm fine. It's late. Dinner should be soon," answered the fox vessel as he stood up with a helping hand extended towards his daughter. "I'll finish the story tonight." He pulled her to her feet.

Haruhi brushed superficial debris from her backside and straightened her summer blue yukata. She tucked her hair behind her ears again. Her raven tresses reached to just above her waist. She grabbed her father's hand and flashed him a beautiful smile, which he returned. The pair made their way back to their home, which they shared with Naruto's old friends from the past.

"Forgive me, Haruhi-chan. We got caught up in village news at the dinner table. How was your afternoon?" asked Tsunami-san.

"It went well. We walked along the shore and rested at the docks. Chichiue told me another story. He did not get to finish, but maybe he will finish tonight," informed the child as she cleaned the dinner table.

Inari, Tsunami's twenty-year old son, entered the house exclaiming, "Where's the food? I'm starving."

"Nari-ni," cried an ecstatic girl as she ran into said man, clinging to his long legs.

"Haruhi-chan! How's my favorite girl?" he asked as he scooped the overjoyed girl in his arms.

"You're late. You missed dinner," accused the girl with a cute pout adorning her face.

"Gomen, gomen. I lost track of time. It was busy at the station."

"Catch a lot of bad guys?"

"Loads," replied the rookie law enforcement officer.

"Inari," called Naruto as he came down the stairs. "What's up?"

"Hey," replied Inari as he placed Haruhi back down.

"Inari. I left a plate of food for you in the refrigerator," replied Tsunami-san.

"Arigatou, kaasan."

"Haruhi, your bath is ready," informed the sunshine-blond man.

"Already? Nari-ni just got here."

"You wanted to go into town tomorrow, remember? That means an earlier bedtime," informed the whiskered man.

Haruhi sighed. "Oyasumi. Have a good day at work tomorrow, Nari-ni." She kissed his cheek then hugged Tsunami-san. She then followed her dad upstairs.

Naruto, having already bathed and dressed for bed, proceeded to the counter to retrieve their toothbrushes and toothpaste. He squeezed a generous amount of toothpaste on his toothbrush and handed the tube to his daughter. Haruhi stood patiently on a step stool.

"Arigatou." She squeezed a small amount onto her toothbrush and recapped the tube.

Naruto looked over at his daughter as he brushed, mouth extra foamy with a trail of it dribbling down his chin. On the contrary, Haruhi was the picture of grace and refinement. She had twisted her long hair around to her right shoulder so as not to get it in the way of her brushing. This too was clean, yet firm with not a trace of foam in sight. She reached a delicate hand out to grab her cup and fill it with water. Even the act of swishing water in her mouth and spitting it out was done with an air of elegance. She wiped her mouth gently with a washcloth. She stepped down from her step stool and looked at her father. She tilted her head and frowned at him, question in her azure eyes.

The look, reminiscent of another raven-haired pale youth, snapped Naruto back to reality. He quickly gargled some water, choking a bit while his daughter undressed and washed her body in the shower. "Do you need help, Haruhi? I can wash your back," offered Naruto.

"I can manage, chichiue," she answered as she lathered her hair with shampoo and massaged her scalp.

"Okay. Holler at me if you need something."

Naruto began cleaning the counter and returned the items to their homes. His thoughts turned inward, back to times when Team 7 was whole and naïve to the realities of the world. When his rivalry with Sasuke was all that mattered; what drove him past his limit. He was the dobe, the screw-up, the class clown. Sasuke was an Uchiha, the #1 rookie, the genius. And yet he, Naruto, was his best friend. Sasuke never missed an opportunity to tease the fox-boy, to the point that Naruto wondered if Sasuke truly hated him. Although, Naruto was lucky enough to be graced with those rare smiles of the Uchiha prodigy.

"Chichiue, may I have a towel. I'm all pruny," called Haruhi inspecting her hands.

"H-Hai," called her father returning to the present. He grabbed a towel and walked to the tub. His daughter pulled the stopper from the drain and stood up. He wrapped the towel around her body and picked her up out of the water and set her done on the carpet. Haruhi quickly dried herself and put on the pajamas her father chose for her. She wore a long blue dressing gown with a small symbol on the back. The symbol was of her father's clan, which she sewed onto her gown herself. She wanted to sew the symbol on the rest of her wardrobe, but that defeated the purpose of being 'in hiding'. Displaying the proud symbol of the once powerful Uchiha clan would have drawn unwanted attention. The girl wrapped the towel around her hair and followed her father to their room. She climbed on the bed and sat on her legs, drying her hair with the towel. Naruto retrieved a brush from the dresser and sat behind his daughter on the bed. Naruto took the towel from her and tossed it onto a nearby chair. Pulling her hair back, Naruto started to brush his daughter's hair; it was another one of their routines. When Haruhi insisted that she was old enough to get ready for bed at the tender age of four, her father quickly clung to certain aspects of their relationship, i.e. brushing her hair. They used to bathe together and he used to brush her teeth for her or carry her on his back. 'She's growing up too fast.'

[I know, gaki. I know.

The father-daughter duo talked about nearly anything and everything. They would talk while he brushed her hair and until she fell asleep. He usually told her stories of great ninjas, including stories about the hokages and senseis of his village. Of course, he told stories of himself and Team 7. Naruto's relationship with his daughter was a complex one, but a close-knit one. Raising a child at the age of 16 was and is hard. It is not like Naruto had a family to model his own after. His 'family' consisted of fellow ninjas and senseis. Considering the circumstances, he couldn't exactly reach out to his 'family'. There weren't a lot of options left for a missing- nin, not to mention a pregnant one.

The symptoms were odd, mostly because Naruto did not get sick. Kyuubi took care of any attacks on his person including bacterial, viral, and any cuts/bruises received by being a shinobi. So throwing up, plaguing headaches, abdominal pains, and severe lack of energy/chakra were unusual. But Naruto ignored the oddity in hopes of it just blowing over. His friends noticed the change in his performance and physical state. After two months of it occurring on and off, Naruto made the decision to see Tsunade-sama, the renowned medic nin turned hokage. He never made it there though, because Kyuubi (who was strangely silent for two months) decided to speak up and share some news concerning Naruto's condition. My god, the news! Naruto pregnant! How?! At first he did not believe the ancient fox, but Kyuubi was nothing if not brutally honest.

Apparently most of the kitsune's chakra was directed at keeping the baby alive and healthy. The pregnancy was a difficult one and Naruto almost lost his life, but a beautiful baby girl was brought into this world. When the tiny babe was placed in his arms, he vowed to love and protect her no matter the cost. He wanted her to have a true childhood; a happy childhood different from his own. He kept no secrets from her (as much as can be honored). She knew everything about him. He answered all her questions to the best of his abilities. She knew about Kyuubi and the reason for their life in hiding. It was not safe for a pregnant jinchuuriki. Akatsuki was not the only group he had to worry about. Danger was present right in his backyard. The council of elders would have aborted his pregnancy. The villagers, fueled by fear and hate, may have harmed him or his unborn child. Haruhi was told of his childhood and how lonely and neglected he was. He explained that his past made him who he was today and he was not ashamed of that fact. He was stronger for it.

Haruhi was also aware of the other DNA contributor. She had never met him but she did not hate him. He did not even know of her existence. The thing is lately, Haruhi was interested and curious of all things concerning her father (her otousan). Although it pained Naruto to have to talk about HIM, he answered her questions. Naruto was honest in describing her otousan. He related to her his faults and weaknesses, as well as his dreams and strengths. Their rivalry and his near-obsessive quest to save him were not spared. Naruto understood his daughter's need for answers. He remembered how frustrating it was to be kept in the dark (he was practically the last one to know about the kitsune within him). Not knowing the reason for the naked disdain/hatred or blantant dismissal/indifference was just...bullshit. Haruhi had a right to know the truth. But he suspected the reason for her level of interest in her otousan was because she felt closer to the stoic man. Haruhi reminded Naruto of Sasuke in many ways. It wasn't just the physical attributes passed on to her, but her mannerisms. The way she carried herself; it just screamed UCHIHA! Haruhi wasn't ashamed of her parentage or of the unusual aspect of her birth. She was proud to be an Uzumaki and an Uchiha; which Naruto ensured.

With her father's stories, she felt she knew the Uchiha as well as the other Konoha villagers close to her father. Haruhi was informed of Orochimaru and the curse seal. Sasuke had set himself a goal (to avenge his murdered clansmen) and he will never rest until it is fulfilled.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Haruhi dreamed that they would one day be a complete family again…with a couple of siblings.

"Chichiue…" began Haruhi, clearly hesitant of her question.

"Hmm?" Naruto answered as he pulled the brush through her hair slowly.

"Umm…well…you did not finish the story," she lamely covered.

Naruto was aware that she backed off from her question. "So Sasuke-teme and I called out for Kakashi-sensei. He was taking too long. Now, mind you, it was a moonless night. All source of light came from inside the bathhouse/inn. The steam was thick and billowed over the stone path towards the changing rooms. We heard a door slide open and noticed a brief addition of light nearby. I could see a faint shadow looming closer and I knew that Kakashi-sensei finally decided to join us. Sasuke and I stood up from the comfortable heat to greet him. All I could see was his tall shadowy form heading towards us. When he cleared the fog of bath steam, we sweat-dropped and nearly drowned."

"He entered the hot springs with his face covered?" asked the girl half surprised.

"Uhuh."

Haruhi laughed hard in child-like glee causing Naruto to join in. After a few minutes, Haruhi cleared her throat and prepared to ask her real question. Naruto returned the brush to the dresser as the child climbed under the covers.

"Chichiue…"

"Hai?" asked Naruto, bracing himself for her question as he climbed in next to her. Haruhi kissed her father goodnight then laid back down.

"D-Do you, um…still love otousan?" Her cerulean eyes glistened with the intensity of her emotions. The hope evident in her eyes suppressed any attempts of lying. Silence ensued for an unknown amount of time. Haruhi wondered if her father would answer. She was a perceptive child. She noticed the brief, unmasked glimpses of recognition then sadness cross her father's eyes when he looked at her or when she did something reminiscent of her otousan, his best friend and lover. She also knew her chichiue adored her. Haruhi released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and fumbled her fingers in her lap. As the silence continued, Haruhi turned her body to face the window to gaze at the starlit sky.

Naruto may have appeared calm, as he laid on his back with an arm on his chest, but his thoughts resembled the sea raging in a storm.

[Are you ready for the answer?

A flash of coal-black eyes, deep enough to draw you in and break you down into smaller, insignificant parts, crossed his mind. What a fine frenzy his thoughts and emotions turned out to be. A smirk here and a feather-like caress there, and Naruto was lost.

"Yes. I'm still in love with him."

TBC

Drop a review. Let me know what ya think. Don't be shy and don't hold back. I plan on updating both stories within the next few days. Until next time. Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. Well, enjoy the story…

[March 14th, 2008

Chapter 2:

**Oi, gaki. It is now five in the morning. You and Haruhi should be departing.**

'Mmm…five more minutes Kyuubi,' came the mumbled thought.

The demon fox growled in irritation. He spoke through Naruto to Haruhi.

**Haruhi. It is time for you to get ready. Wake up that lazy excuse of a father as well.**

"Hmm…(yawn). Hai, Kyuubi-sama," answered the girl respectfully, a pale fist rubbing her eye. "Chichiue, wake up." She pulled the covers back and shook her father's shoulder.

"Hmm…(yawn). Haruhi?" Confused cerulean eyes opened to meet a pair of half-lidded azure ones. "I'm up, I'm up." He yawned and stretched for a few moments. Haruhi had already left the room to use the bathroom.

Naruto looked out at the dark purplish sky. Heaving another sigh, he preceded to make the bed. On his way to the bathroom to relieve himself, he bumped into his daughter.

"Go ahead and change your clothes, Haruhi. I'll meet you downstairs for a quick breakfast," mumbled the fox vessel.

Half an hour later, the pair was ready to go. Naruto was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants with a navy blue t-shirt. A black bandana covered most of his spiky blond hair. He used a concealer for his whisker marks and brown contacts for his eyes.

This was how he always left the house. This way he would not have to rely on his chakra to alter his image, which a decent shinobi could detect. He hardly ever wore orange and he stayed clear of ramen stands. He went around town with an alias, Hiro. He worked as a deliveryman for local businesses. He traveled around the Wave country this way, but not too often and not too far. He preferred not to leave Haruhi by herself. In the past, he helped Tazuna-san with various construction jobs. The completed 'Naruto' bridge brought money and business into their once dying village. So now their humble seaside town was a beautiful, quiet place with remodeled buildings and happy people.

Naruto carried a simple backpack with necessities for a two-day trip to the large, bustling port town a few miles south of their small village. Haruhi was wearing a pink pair of pants with matching haori and a blue sleeveless shirt underneath. She parted her hair in two low ponytails and wore her father's necklace, which was tucked in her haori. The necklace, which originally belonged to the Shodaime, was a gift from the Godaime, earned for successfully learning the Rasengan in a week. Haruhi carried a pink shoulder bag for the trip. What was inside? Probably a small library.

The pair quietly left the house and walked across the deck. The morning mist was thick. A gentle lapping sound from the ocean could be heard. The quiet morning was punctuated with the sounds of various insects and a couple of birds. Haruhi and her father walked along the main road through the center of town. There were already a few villagers out and about, ready to start a new day at work. They quickly left the town limits. Naruto was walking briskly, hands in his pockets, and azure eyes stealing glances at his daughter. The child was currently reading a book while keeping pace next to her father.

"Umm, Haruhi. You know, we can make it to town faster if I run with you on my back," suggested Naruto looking sideways at his daughter with hopeful eyes. Haruhi stopped in her tracks and considered her father's suggestion. "You used to ride on my shoulders all the time," added her father.

"But…" the girl started but stopped. She was going to say something along the lines of her not being a child anymore, but seven years was not much to attest to.

Sensing her acceptance, Naruto shrugged off his pack, moved it to his front, and knelt down on the ground. Haruhi put her book back in her bag and shifted it so that it lay on her back. She climbed on her father's back with her arms gripping his shoulders. Wrapping her legs around his waist as he stood up, she whispered, "Okay. I'm ready."

With that, Naruto securely held her legs and was off. He ran down the path easily despite the added weight. The fog was still present but did not hinder Naruto's Kyuubi-enhanced vision. When Haruhi told her father to go faster, he smirked and channeled chakra to his feet. The speed in which he traveled had the trees rushing by in a blur of greens and browns. Haruhi could not help it. Rushing through the forest with the wind blowing on her face; it was exhilarating. She threw her arms out in the air and laughed, her hair whipping about in the wind.

The father-daughter duo reached the port city in record time; about four hours. The large town was a tourist hotspot known for its seaside location, luxurious hotels, diverse shopping district, and upscale housing. The city was not larger than Konohagakure, but it was busier and wealthier. Haruhi and her father took trips here at least four times a year. They loved to try the variety of foods available, play games, and shop. Haruhi always got a gift for Tsunami-san and Inari.

"Chichiue. You can let me down now. I'll walk."

Naruto reluctantly kneeled down and allowed his daughter to get off. He replaced his bag on his back and looked down at his daughter. She was currently straightening her outfit, having already slid her pack against her hip. She retrieved a small pink comb to run through her ponytails. Naruto smiled at her. All the pink items, well most of them, were compliments of Tsunami-san. She felt the need to balance the ninja training and outdoor play with her father with more 'girly' aspects. Naruto gladly left that responsibility up to Tsunami-san.

Haruhi placed her comb in her bag and smiled up at her father. He grabbed her hand and made his way toward the inn that they would be staying at. Naruto glanced out of the corner of his eyes at his daughter. Her expression and demeanor could be described as calm if not for the excitement evident in her azure eyes. Naruto snorted, drawing the questioning gaze of his daughter. He just shook his head and returned his gaze to the city. He discretely studied their surroundings for any signs of danger or undue interest in them. He observed the people and looked down alleyways for anything suspicious. His Kyuubi-enhanced senses were on alert. It was easier to blend in a busy city such as this, which was both good and bad for them.

They reached the inn a few minutes later and checked into their reserved room on the third floor. Naruto did a quick but thorough inspection of the room. Finding nothing amiss, they set their bags down and cleaned up from their trip. The room was light and airy with warm colors and simple but comfortable furnishings. A large window overlooked the park below. The hotels by the sea were pricey, but they did not mind the loss, seeing as they lived by the ocean. Naruto removed his wallet from his bag. He had given his frog wallet, Gama-chan, to Haruhi a few years back, in favor of a more adult and plain-looking wallet.

"Are you hungry, Haruhi? They are still serving breakfast."

"Just a little, maybe a pastry."

"Hmm, okay."

They left the inn and headed to the park around the corner. There was always a trailer serving a small selection of delicious pastries there. The sound of birds, a few dogs, and laughing children met their ears. The trees created a nice shade for relaxing from the sun. A playground with a slide and a set of swings was also present. Spotting the trailer, they made their way over.

"Ohayo," came the general greeting.

"Ohayo," they answered back.

"What would you like, miss?" asked the baker.

"May I have the sweet pastry with fresh strawberries?" requested Haruhi.

"Anything for the pretty little lady. And for you sir?"

"Umm,…what she said."

Naruto paid the man and they took their pastries with them to the fountain. They ate in companionable silence. Haruhi finished her pastry quickly and balled up her trash. Naruto ate three-fourths of the pastry before handing it over to his daughter. She would never order two but would gladly finish her father's pastry for him. She thanked him and quickly finished the portion.

Haruhi liked to come to the fountain. She always tossed a coin in after making a wish; a wish kept secret from her father for fear that it might not come true. Today was no exception. She reached in her bag to retrieve a coin from Gama-chan, closed her eyes for a moment, and then tossed it in.

Naruto stopped asking a long time ago what she wished for. He had even tried bribing her with more strawberry-topped pastries, which she briefly faltered at before recovering. "How about one wish then, one that I can make happen if it does not come true?" he had asked in the past. But she only shook her head seriously and replied that she made the same wish every time they went to the fountain.

The first time was when she was three years old and she asked why people threw away their money in the fountain. After hearing that it 'might' grant wishes, she asked her father for a coin and made her first wish. When her father asked her what her wish was she placed an index finger against her lips and shushed her father, whispering conspiratorially, "It's a secret." She giggled behind her hands in anxious excitement over a possibly fulfilled wish. Naruto had retrieved a coin as well and wished that his daughter's wish would come true.

So far it has not, and though she continued to make the same wish, Naruto knew it was more hope than naïve wish. Naruto would have done anything to remove the solemn look of resignation from her face.

Sensing her father's gaze she flashed him the brightest smile and exclaimed with excitement that had not quite reached her eyes, "May we go shopping now, chichiue?"

"H-hai." He knew she was trying to ease his worry. Her mask was good; almost as good as his own . Neither one wanted the other to worry about them. Smiling in appeasement as well, Naruto gathered their trash and grabbed his daughter's hand. After disposing of their trash, they walked toward the shopping district.

Haruhi immediately steered them towards the bookstore. Her eyes lit up when she entered. She loved the bookstore. The smell of the old books comforted her. She read almost anything, eager to absorb knowledge and information like a sponge. At Haruhi's blatant joy, Naruto dropped a comment for her ears only, "Nerd."

Haruhi's eyes narrowed as a light blush stole over her cheeks. Raising her chin arrogantly, she strolled over to the 'new arrivals' section and slowly perused the selections, pulling out a book to read the synopsis here and there. Naruto laughed at her behavior and followed after.

"Anything good?" Naruto asked with barely suppressed laughter, as he looked over her shoulder.

"Chichiue. You can wait outside if you cannot behave," warned the girl with a familiar pout. "Or you can find a good book to read," she suggested.

"Hai, hai. But I want to stay by my little bookworm. She is super cute, ne? asked Naruto, turning to the familiar bookstore owner.

"A rare beauty indeed," agreed the bookseller, an old man in his seventies.

"Ohayo, Keisuke-sama."

"Ohayo, Haruhi-chan," smiled the old man.

Naruto gave his daughter some space and walked over to the front of the store where the newspapers were located. Haruhi tended to lose herself in a bookstore, so it may be a while.

Haruhi looked to see if her father was out of hearing range and preoccupied. Spotting him over by the newspapers, she walked over to Keisuke-sama and quietly asked, "Do you have any books or scrolls on the ninja arts? Not like the novels I usually buy."

"Ninja Arts?"

"Hai. Umm…jutsus and fighting styles," supplied the girl. She doubted she would have success, at least for non-basic jutsus. Shinobi keep their unique jutsus secret but for their fellow clan members.

"W-well, I don't stock those kinds of items."

Haruhi noted his hesitation. Raising an inquiring eyebrow, she lightly glared at the old man. His eyes darted towards her father and saw him reading the paper. 'He is usually just as occupied with that section as his daughter is with the rest of the store.'

"What's a girl like you so interested in this subject for? I know I don't have any new novels involving ninjas, but wouldn't you rather read something else?"

"I find the shinobi world fascinating. Come on, Keisuke-sama. I want to learn as much as possible. Well, to be honest my ojiisan has been training me in the basics of the shinobi arts. I can perform a couple of water style jutsus.

"I thought your ojiisan passed away."

"Oh no, my other ojiisan. Tazuna-jiji died a couple of years ago. My other ojiisan, from my mother's side was a ninja when he was younger. Now all he does is travel and write dirty novels."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Aah, I see. Well, I do have something. When I was in Konohagakure, I came across a scroll. Someone dropped it in an alley. I haven't given it much thought since then. Here, let me get it for you." The old man disappeared in the backroom for a few minutes before reappearing with a bamboo canister in his hand. He handed it to Haruhi for inspection. She briefly glanced at it and asked, "How much would you like for the scroll, Keisuke-sama?"

"Don't you want to open it and see if its worth your time and money?"

"No, thank you," came the quiet reply. "It is unnecessary. I trust you."

After a moment, the owner set his price. It was too low for what it was worth but she was not complaining. She opened her bag to remove her frog wallet. After she paid him, she placed the container and her wallet back in her bag. She thanked the old man and said a farewell. She readjusted her bag at her side and walked over to the section her father was in. He was currently sitting on a chair with various newspapers fanned around him. His eyes were furiously scanning the words, in search of something. He did not even notice Haruhi's added presence.

"Grr…doesn't anyone have anything else to add?" asked Naruto aloud to no one in particular.

Haruhi leaned over to read one of the headlines. "Orochimaru gone. Oto-nins scattered." Her azure eyes widened at the meaning of those words.

"Otousan…," whispered Haruhi.

"Huh…, Haruhi? Gomen, I didn't notice you were done. Are you ready to go?" His ready smile was already in place, as if nothing of importance happened.

"H-hai."

He gave a nod and immediately straightened his mess. After returning the newspapers to their respective places, he exited the shop with Haruhi's hand in his.

Haruhi knew that now was not a good time to ask about the news report. Her father obviously was not satisfied with the report. Luckily, they were meeting Jaraiya-sama the following day. So the pair continued browsing the shops, picking up a few gifts for the family. It was a quiet afternoon filled with fake smiles and enthusiasm. Both were restless. Naruto was just mis-attributing his daughter's restlessness; thinking it was due to their limited time for exploring and enjoying the city. Haruhi desperately wanted to return to their room so she could interrogate her father and read the purchased scroll in secret.

After dinner, Naruto decided that it was time to return to the inn. They took a shower and got ready for bed. Haruhi picked up her bag and carried it to the chair by the window. She removed her book and set it down on the chair before walking over to her father, who was already on the futon. She kissed him goodnight and turned off the lights in the room. Naruto watched her close the curtains, leaving a gap to allow the light from the moon and the streetlights to illuminate the sole chair by the window. When she moved to sit on the chair instead of in bed he questioned her.

"I just want to read for a little bit. I'm not sleepy yet," quietly answered the girl, already into her book.

"O-okay. But, don't stay up too late."

"Hai, chichiue." Blue eyes smiled reassuringly at an equally blue pair. Naruto proceeded to yawn and stretch dramatically in place, before settling down with his back to the window. After a few minutes, when her father's breathing evened out, Haruhi glanced at her father's sleeping form. She decided to read the book a little longer, just in case. When she was convinced her father was truly asleep, she quietly closed her book and traded it for the scroll. She moved as quietly as possible, breathing slowly. When she sat back up she raised her knees so that her feet were on the seat. She lightly caressed the symbol on the canister before opening it. She then gently slid the scroll out, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. One hand slid up to draw out the necklace her father gave her. She absentmindedly fingered the crystal as she took calming breaths. Nerves of anticipation consumed her, for she already knew what was in the canister or rather had a guess.

She had immediately recognized the Uchiha clan symbol when Keisuke-sama revealed his acquired item. It took a lot of control not to react when her eyes first landed on the object. If she had given in to her initial emotions, if she had allowed her desperate longing to reach her eyes…Keisuke-sama might not have sold it to her. Or he would have raised the price. She had spent most of her savings on the scroll. It was priceless to her. Going through the day smiling at her father as if everything were normal and fine was absolutely painful. Knowing what lay in her bag and not being able to take it out, read it, study it...

Her fingers itched for the canister. Her heart longed for a piece of her otousan, of her family. But she was an Uchiha. To lose control was unacceptable. The Uzumaki blood in her was filled with determination. She could plaster on a disarming smile as easily as her father.

As the youth exhaled another deep breath, she opened her eyes. She glanced at her father once again, then unrolled the scroll. Her eyes widened at the scroll, which lay against her raised legs. She looked at the pictures of the hand signs. 'Horse…tiger…I know this. Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.' Her azure eyes shined with unshed tears, but she read on. She studied the pictures and memorized the tutorial before going to sleep. She closed her eyes and snuggled into her father thinking, 'I can do this.'

The late morning sun filtered into the room through the window left open by Haruhi. Said girl was currently still asleep with one arm thrown over her eyes to shade from the penetrating solar rays. A soft thud sounded, as the newcomer entered the room through the window carrying a tray in one hand. He snorted at the sleeping occupant and leaned against the wall. The mild morning breeze brought fresh air and the aroma of another welcoming smell to the sleeping child's nose. Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled when his daughter licked her pink lips and sniffed the air.

"Chichiue, you could have woken me up," said his daughter in a soft voice hoarse from disuse and sleep. Her arm had yet to remove itself from it shielding position over her eyes.

"I figured you could use the sleep," answered the fox vessel knowingly as he walked over to the futon. He knew her eyes were open. They were most likely adjusting to the brightness of the room. "That must have been a great read…to have claimed my daughter's attention in the late hours of the night."

A slim pale wrist shifted to reveal squinted azure eyes; only their gaze was directed as the tray of food in her father's hand. Naruto laughed and swayed the food in front of her teasingly.

"Why don't you wash up so you can eat," suggested Naruto. The girl only rolled over and pulled the covers over her head. Naruto set the tray of food on the floor a safe distance away and sighed dramatically.

"Okaay," he said in a sing-song voice, "I guess I'll have to use my super secret waking technique." He noted how his daughter tensed in anticipation. With that, he raised his arms, flexing his fingers and dove in. Squeals of laughter sounded in the room as he tickled the girl. "I'll show no mercy." He continued as the child twisted and turned to move away from the unforgivable hands.

"O-okay…(laughs)…okay…(sharp intake of breath)…I'm up, I'm…(giggle)…up."

Naruto smugly raised his arms in victory. He opened his eyes to view his daughter as she emerged from the twisted sheets. He stifled a laugh when she sat up. Her hair was a mess of black over her face. She tried to summon as much dignity as possible as she pushed her hair back and tried to tame it. Her chin was tilted up arrogantly and her eyes narrowed in a challenging glare.

"Alright, chichiue. Alright." As soon as those words left her mouth she smirked and charged into her father, attacking his sides. Naruto fell on his back laughing uncontrollably; his daughter's laughter joining his own.

"How about this one? It is light and absolutely beautiful," commented Haruhi as she turned away from the mirror and faced her father.

"Umm…its fine." Cerulean eyes drifted around the store increasing his discomfort.

"Fine? You said that about the other ones," pouted the girl.

"It looks too heavy. Why do girls insist on wearing heavy things? It will only be a burden," said Naruto crossing his arms.

"Hn. I said it was light." She returned the item to the rack and looked at the other items.

'What do you think she is hiding, Kyuubi?' Naruto asked still watching his daughter.

**So you noticed**.

'She's my daughter. Need I say more?'

**I think she saw the headline of the newspaper yesterday**.

'Shit. She probably wants to question me but knows I have nothing to offer.' Naruto internally snorted. 'She's probably waiting for ero-sennin, just as I am. Well, she'll have to wait a little longer.'

**You might as well tell her, kit. She might think you are hiding something from her for waiting for so long.**

Naruto regarded his daughter. Her eyes were alight with the same excitement as when she is in a bookstore. 'Why am I stuck with an abnormal child?' Naruto thought affectionately.

**It is due to the abnormality of her father, which has nothing to do with my sealed presence**.

'Damn kitsune!'

"I think I'll wait. A custom-made katana would suit me better, ne?" Haruhi walked out of the armory and weapons store followed by her father.

"Chichiue. Can we go to the pet store?" asked the girl spotting the local pet shop.

"Haruhi. I doubt Inari can handle raising a puppy with his new job," said Naruto, instantly knowing the reason for her request. "But we can look anyway," he amended after seeing the brief disappointment cross her face. They spent nearly an hour at the shop.

When they left, Haruhi said, "I guess we do not need another pet. We already have a kitsune, ne Kyuubi-sama." At this Kyuubi growled causing Naruto to laugh out loud.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving," hinted Naruto. "Its after lunchtime." The late breakfast pushed their schedule back a bit.

"Hn. I think I'm in the mood for ramen," she smirked knowing delight was currently replacing shock on her father's face. They have not had ramen in a while. Identifying characteristics like a ramen obsession were not to be indulged if one was in hiding. So her father's reaction did not disappoint. He whooped and thrust a fist in the air. He then crouched down to eye-level with his daughter and nuzzled her right cheek affectionately.

"I knew you loved me," he yelled absurdly.

Azure eyes rolled as a blush crossed her nose. She then grabbed her father's hand and practically dragged him to the best ramen spot in town. By then Naruto had calmed down. Naruto ordered miso ramen for himself and beef ramen with extra vegetables for his daughter. When their orders arrived they split their chopsticks, uttered an "itadakimasu", and began eating. Naruto happily slurped up the noodles giving a few puffs of cooling air to each mouthful. A few specks of miso broth hit his cheeks. On the contrary, Haruhi was eating gracefully, unmindful of her father's exuberance or the curiosity of the other customers. She ate her vegetables, the noodles, and picked up the bowl to drink the remaining broth. When she was finished, she placed her bowl next to the two that belonged to her father.

"Ready Haruhi?"

"Hai."

Naruto paid the man and thanked him for the excellent meal.

"Let's go to the music store for some sheet music," suggested Naruto. Haruhi only looked up at her father emotionlessly. "You haven't been playing the past two weeks. You're just a kid. Training isn't everything."

"Alright, chichiue," appeased the girl. She followed her father into the store and walked over to the section for piano sheet music. She loved the piano. She loved the range of emotion that can be conveyed and evoked by an arrangement of notes. It can make you laugh or fill your heart with sorrow and make you cry. She has just been a little busy. When her father left for work she trained alone. Piano lessons with Tsunami-san took a back seat in priority. As she leafed through the selections she realized that she missed playing. She bought a few selections promising to spare some time for it, at least after she mastered the Katon jutsu. They left the store and decided to take a walk in the park.

They sat at the fountain and Haruhi mechanically retrieved a coin from Gama-chan to toss in. She knew her father was watching her, but she only continued to stare in the water.

"H-Haruhi," Naruto began seriously, "Ero-sennin is not coming to meet us here. When you were taking a shower this morning, I received a message from Gama-kichi, who said hi, by the way. He had to report to Konoha for an update on the whole Orochimaru situation. He said he'll meet us at home. So we should pack up and leave, ne?"

"Right." Haruhi digested this bit of information. She realized that her father knew that she was aware of Orochimaru's disappearance. She would have to wait longer for news on her otousan. 'Hopefully not too long,' thought the girl. "We should go then, chichiue."

So the pair packed their things quickly and left the lively port town. Haruhi rode on her father's back as he raced back home. The addition of their purchased items slowed them down a bit but they made it home just as the sun was setting. Tsunami-san and Inari were just sitting down to eat dinner. So the Uzumakis went upstairs to set down their things and quickly washed up. They rejoined the family, relating news from town and handing out the gifts.

Haruhi talked about the variety of dogs at the pet store to Inari. "I even saw a dog that looked like Poochie."

Laughter and familiar noise drifted out the open window mixing with the salty breeze.

Haruhi sat at the window seat with the window open to let in the ocean breeze. Her newly purchased sheet music was on a clipboard on her lap. Her knees were raised so that her feet were on the seat. Her left hand was stroking the crystal on her necklace as she stared at the paper unseeingly. A host of scenarios involving her otousan were plaguing her thoughts.

Naruto walked in the room with a towel on his wet hair, and closed the door behind him. Noticing the empty bed, his eyes immediately turned to the window seat. Noting the unfocused eyes and her continual sliding of the crystal on the string, left to right and back again, he walked over to her. He moved the towel to rest on his shoulders and crouched next to his daughter. Before he attempted to reassure her, Haruhi spoke.

"Do you think that fountain really grants wishes?" Haruhi asked, her eyes redirected on the ocean view as her left hand still slid the crystal on the string.

Naruto paused a moment, wondering where this question was leading.

"I wish for it," whispered Naruto.

"Hn…"

'What is she thinking about? Her otousan?' wondered Naruto.

"Come to bed, Haruhi," Naruto began.

"You should get some sleep, chichiue. You have to work in the morning," replied the child, voice devoid of emotion. It broke Naruto's heart to see his little girl this way. 'She shouldn't have to worry about anything but school and girly… things. She tries too hard to grow up so soon. But I want her to remain my little Haruhi forever.'

"I'll go to bed soon. I promise," reassured Haruhi, directing her watery gaze to her father for the first time. Naruto was caught off guard at the intensity of the emotions in her eyes. He wanted to comfort her but knew she would have none of it. She would put up a brave front and try to comfort him instead.

"School will be starting back in a few days. You'll have more to occupy your time," said Naruto with a small smile as he stood up. "I love you." He leaned down to nuzzle a cheek and kissed the top of her head. He quickly dried his hair before settling under the covers on the bed. "Don't stay up too late, huh." Cerulean eyes took in his serious daughter as she gazed at the sea. Blond lashes met as eyelids closed over blue eyes. His breath evened out as he gave into sleep letting his own insecurities and fears in.

Haruhi listened to her father's rhythmic breathing. She did not want him to see her with her mask down. 'Now he'll be worried about me, baka.' She could not muster up the energy for any more fake smiles tonight.

The night breeze was colder tonight. The winter season began a month ago, but for a southern seaside town, the weather just turned rainy and cold, but no snow. Haruhi watched the calm waves. The moonlight gave an eerie glow down the center of the sea. Her thoughts returned to the welfare of her otousan for the hundredth time. 'Why do I care so much? He has never even met me. He doesn't even know I exist. If he did, would he come for me? Would he care?' The same unanswered questions drifted in her mind. She placed her clipboard on the table next to her. Then she lay her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her bent legs. Looking out at the open sea she began to sing...

All I have is a picture in my mind how it would be, if we were together

Let's pretend that you're far away. Let's say you write to me

And you promise in your letter: that you'll come home.

Come home to my heart

When you come home, we'll never be apart if I keep dreaming of you.

Start believing its true. Soon you'll come home. Soon you'll come home.

Soon you'll come home to my heart

Soon you'll come home, home to my heart

Soon you'll come home, home to my heart

If I believe…

Tears steamed down her cheeks, following an unmarked path to her chin before dropping on her nightgown. She furiously swiped at her face hating her weakness. Thoughts of her otousan flew in her mind again. All she could do was wish, a little girl's naïve wish.

Unbeknownst to her, Naruto heard her heartrending song. His daughter used to sing all the time. When she was younger she would make up songs for her father, Nari-ni, and Tazuna-jiji.

Naruto internally sighed. 'Of course, she would want a family. Inari was already considering moving out and finding a place with his girlfriend. Tsunami-san was young enough to remarry and grow old with another. Only we are in the way. We've never had our own home. A place to make our own and form memories in.'

Naruto considered going back to Konohagakure. He missed it dearly. He could bring Haruhi to Konoha as an Uchiha and claim to be her guardian, at least until her otousan returns (to his senses). Only Tsunade-sama and Jaraiya-sama would know the truth. When Jaraiya found Naruto a couple of years ago he was both happy and terrified. Jaraiya took the news well, especially when Haruhi jumped onto the old man yelling, "Jaraiya-jiji." The sannin understood Naruto's need to leave and agreed with his decision.

So the old man took a photo of Haruhi in her school uniform standing in front of her new school. She had a shy smile on her face as she waved at them before passing through the school gates. He showed the photo to Tsunade-sama, who apparently cried tears of joy before Jaraiya teased her for being so sensitive. He promptly got decked across the room for the comment.

Tsunade also understood Naruto's decision but was a bit stubborn. She wished that she were present for Haruhi's unusual and dangerous birth, which was the medic-nin in her. The idea of Naruto with Sasuke was shocking and slightly comical. But she supported her favorite ninja. It was actually Tsunade's idea to have them move back to Konoha and enroll Haruhi at the academy. She would feed the council some story about Naruto protecting Haruhi from Itachi, Orochimaru, and loads more of unnamed, faceless enemies. The official story on Naruto was that he was in hiding with Jaraiya-sama, who was the only one who knew his location. Of course, the latter part wasn't true until a couple of years ago. Although the council disagreed with that decision and were displeased with the fact that they were not consulted, they accepted the lie. The lie was needed so that Naruto was not labeled a missing-nin.

Naruto felt the covers being lifted as Haruhi climbed in next to him. She kissed his cheek thinking he was still asleep, and laid her head on his chest. A tan hand moved up to run fingers through the thick raven strands. Haruhi sighed contentedly.

'I think we're ready. We wouldn't have to hide anymore; well, except for the fact that I carried the girl for nine months and gave birth to her. We'll leave that part out. Her calling me chichiue is understandable since I am the only family she has ever known (other than for Tsunami-san, Tazuna-jiji, and Inari-kun). Good thing she doesn't call me okaasan. I would have a hard time (not to mention embarrassing) explaining that one.'

"Haruhi. What do you think about moving back to Konoha?" He felt her tense and knew she was rewinding his question in her head. The hand in her hair slipped to his chest as she raised her head to look at her father. Confusion and hope clouded her azure eyes.

"I don't understand," she answered softly.

"Tsunade-baachan came up with this idea of me, as your guardian, bringing you, as an Uchiha, back home to Konoha. You could enroll at the academy and meet my friends. I could probably be a ninja again," supplied Naruto.

His comments were met only with silence. "We wouldn't have to hide anymore, except for the identity of your birth mother," tried Naruto. Haruhi's cobalt eyes drifted down in thought as her brows furrowed. "We don't have to go. We could stay here if you like. This is your decision. You don't have to answer right away…"

"Alright," interrupted the girl.

"A-alright that you'll think about it, or alright…"asked Naruto unsurely.

"Alright to moving. Wishing is useless. It is what we do with what life throws at us

that matters." Determined blue eyes met a pair of doubtful ones.

**Remind you of anyone?** asked the fox.

Naruto ignored that comment. "You should think about it more. Tsunami-san and Nari-ni would stay here."

"But they could visit and so could we, right?"

"Well, yeah, of course. But moving is a big deal…"

"Chichiue. I want this. I want to see the place where you and otousan grew up. I want to see how you came to be the person you are now. The person I love and respect above anyone else. And if anyone bad-mouths you, I'll kick their ass," stated the girl matter-of-factly.

"Haruhi…" reprimanded her father. She only smirked causing him to roll his eyes.

"Go to sleep," said Naruto with a smile.

"When do we leave?"

"We can leave with Ero-sennin."

"I'll miss Tsunami-san and Nari-ni.

"I know."

The pair settled down and got comfortable.

"What about my piano?"

"It'll have to stay or we could sell it. Besides, you're an Uchiha. All that money belongs to you now. We should spend it," said Naruto innocently.

"Chichiue!" gasped Haruhi slightly shocked and reproachful.

"I'm just saying…"

"Uhuh." Azure eyes rolled disbelievingly.

The pair soon fell asleep, allowing dreams of change for the better to soothe and comfort them.

TBC

I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. But I like where it is going (I should I wrote it).

Just a few notes:

- the song that Haruhi sang was called "Soon you'll come home" by Lana Beeson

If it sounds familiar, that's b/c its from the movie "All Dogs Go to Heaven"

If it annoys you that I included it, TOUGH. That one's been in my head for a while

I wanted to fit it in with Haruhi's personality which I absolutely love forming.

Not to mention that I loved that movie as a kid (6)

- Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. This took forever and I have read and reread

it so many times that I don't care anymore (but inside I really do).

- If you think that Naruto's disguise was pitiful then you haven't watched that much anime. A lot of characters start to look alike, even in the same anime. It doesn't bother me though...

I just want to thank you all again for the reviews. Please continue to review. I need feedback and critique. Ask questions if you like.

I'll try not to disappoint and update sooner...


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for my absence and thank you for your reviews and encouragment. Well, enjoy...

March 21st, 2008

Chapter 3:

Three Days Later…

'Focus…breathe…' elegant brows furrowed in concentration. The girl's stance was firm. A drop of sweat slid from her brow as her hands formed the necessary hand signs. She took a deep breath…

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu," called the little girl. A ball of flame about the size of her body was generated. She held it for a few seconds before allowing it to dissipate. She bent over, hands clenching her knees, as she heaved for air. Tendrils of hair that were not bound by a barrette, stuck to the sides of her pale face. Her skin was flushed and a hint of pink crossed her nose and cheeks. Azure eyes closed as the youth tried to calm her heart and regulate her breathing to slow and deep respirations. Her body trembled. She had reached her limit. The girl could not help but smile in victory. The salty ocean breeze soothed her heated skin. The morning sun shined bright in a cloudless cornflower blue sky. The gentle lapping of the water below comforted her. 

"I did it. (huff)…My chakra…(huff)…is practically gone," panted the girl as she collapsed to her knees, then finally fell upon the deck asleep.

A couple of hours later a frog hermit came across the slumbering girl and shook his head at her state. 'As stubborn as her parents.' He kneeled down over the girl and inspected her for any injuries. 'She appears to be fine except for those light burns on the corners of her mouth and the pink tint to her cheeks.' He frowned in thought then gently picked up the small worn out body. He brought her under the shade of a tree and sat down with the girl in his lap. He uncorked his container of water and splashed some water in the girl's face. 

She gently stirred before azure eyes slowly opened taking in the man before her. It was obvious to Jaraiya that she was exhausted. A frown crossed her delicate features as she continued to stare at the man holding her, before it was replaced with happiness.

"Jaraiya-jiji," exclaimed the girl in a hoarse voice as she immediately sat up to hug the old man.

"Haruhi-chan!" laughed the legendary sannin, as he returned the hug.

"How was your trip?... (clears her throat)…Fine I hope." She accepted the offered container of water and drank most of its soothing contents. She then moved off of his lap to sit next to him.

"Hai, hai. I'll tell you about it later, but first…" he preceded to open his pack to retrieve a first-aid kit. He then pulled out a small bottle of cream and some bandages.

"Wha…" for the first time since waking up, Haruhi noticed the pain around her mouth. She lifted a hand to feel her wounds and abruptly hissed in pain.

"Now sit still," advised the perverted sage. He uncapped the bottle, dipped two fingers in the medicinal cream and applied a fair amount on the corners of her mouth, spreading it to her cheeks. At first, Haruhi flinched at the cold cream, but she welcomed the cool relief. When Jaraiya was satisfied, he recapped the bottle and prepared two bandages. He peeled the backs off and placed the white patches on each cheek, covering the irritated skin by her mouth.

"(sigh)…your father is going to blame this one on me," complained the frog hermit, "Speaking of which, where is your father?"

"He went into town to carry out a few errands," answered the girl with a hinting tone in her voice.

"Errands?"

"Selling unnecessary items. Items we cannot take back to Konoha." A small smirk crossed her face.

Dark eyes widened in shock as what the girl said clicked in Jaraiya's mind.

"You mean…"

"Uhuh."

"Hmm. Tsunade will definitely approve," said the sannin in thought. "Yes. This is good."

"We have already packed. We were just waiting for you," informed the girl. "Jaraiya-jiji, have you h-heard 

anything about my otousan?" asked the girl with hope and worry coating her words.

"Ahh. Haruhi-chan, I do not know anything about him. My source told me that Orochimaru was defeated. I went to his hideout, but it was deserted. So if your otousan is alive…" began the frog hermit.

"He is," interrupted the girl fervently.

"…then he has probably gone after Itachi."

"Hn." A familiar frown adorned her face.

They sat there for a few minutes, not saying anything. It was quiet but for a few birds flying overhead and the usual sounds of nature. The wind blowing through the trees and the waves created a comforting sound as the pair sat in deep thought. Haruhi was worrying about her otousan while Jaraiya was thinking over how smooth their travel would be…hopefully.

"Oohh, Jaraiya-sama! You came for me," came the seductive reply before tan arms wrapped around the toad sage. A naked body, but for a few strategically placed clouds, pressed firmly against the old man's back. "I missed you."

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the newcomer.

"Ahh. And I have missed the feel of your br-…oww," said the sannin before nursing the bump on his head.

"Pervert!" shouted Naruto already in his original form. Jaraiya pouted at the loss of the sexy creature and when Naruto glared at him, he composed himself. Clearing his throat, the sannin said, "Haruhi-chan told me the news."

"Oh, yeah. We're ready. Tsunami-san and Inari have been spoiling Haruhi the past few days," smiled Naruto as he sat next to his daughter. He hugged her and dropped a quick kiss on her head.

"I think you should travel by yourself, in your usual disguise," suggested the perverted sage looking seriously at Naruto. At the identical looks of shock from two pairs of blue eyes he added, "…just a few hours behind us. The rumor is that only I know where you are at. So I have to try harder to mislead any spies when going in or out of here. No one will attack if I am seen traveling with a little girl. If a man were traveling with us, we will be attacked to confirm suspicion alone. 

"Ohh," came the dual replies.

"So you can leave with Haruhi and I will follow wearing my usual disguise. I'll look like a merchant since I'll be pulling a small cart with the rest of our things," said Naruto.

"When do we leave, Jaraiya-jiji?" asked Haruhi.

"I think you two should leave now," advised the fox vessel. At Jaraiya's pointedly exhausted look he said, "You're a hermit. All you do is travel for your 'research'." He caught his daughter's look and said, "All I have to do is pack the things we left out waiting for ero-sennin and load the cart. I'll take my time and then leave." Naruto turned his attention to Jaraiya and stated, "Don't meet Tsunade-baachan or anyone I know before I get there. If anyone asks, just say that she is your granddaughter. We should meet somewhere in Konoha." The fox vessel thought seriously before suggesting, "an inn. How about you check into an inn and wait for me there."

Jaraiya smiled at Naruto's explanation. 'He really has grown up. Although training a bunch of kids in combat forces them to grow up. Naruto really has become more responsible for himself and for Haruhi. I'm glad he hasn't changed too much though. He still has a sense of humor.' He looked out at the ocean and agreed with Naruto's plan.

"Let's eat before we go. You said something about Tsunami-san spoiling Haruhi-chan—that means food is involved. And if I remember correctly, she is an excellent cook."

"We've been feasting for three days." Naruto smiled and shook his head at the pervy sage's behavior.

It was just before noon when the full soon-to-be travelers emerged from the house. Naruto and Jaraiya walked out patting their bellies in contentment. 

With a toothpick in his mouth, the frog sage sighed and commented, "Aahh, that was good. Unfortunately, we must be heading out, Haruhi-chan." He turned back to look at the girl. 

She was wearing ninja sandals, white shorts, and a blue t-shirt Tsunami-san made with a wide collar likened to Sasuke's shirts. Her long raven hair was tucked under a billed cap with tendrils of hair framing her face. White bandages wrapped her shins. A beaded blue bracelet, a gift from Inari, was on her left wrist. She even had a shuriken holster attached to her right thigh. She still wore her father's necklace tucked under her shirt. She would have looked like a little boy if not for her pink shoulder pack. Her eyes were a little red from saying goodbye to Tsunami-san and her Nari-ni, crying into their arms earlier.

"Haruhi," began Naruto seriously causing her to turn around and face her father, "Don't think I wasn't going to question you about those burns on the corners of your mouth." His cerulean eyes narrowed.

"Oh, this…it's nothing, chichiue." She directed guilty azure eyes to the deck.

"Nothing, huh? So you really didn't need that burn cream or those bandages. And I imagined you painfully trying to get through your lunch, bite after bite?" He arched an eyebrow skeptically. At his daughter's continued silence, he sighed heavily. Grabbing her chin he gently peeled the left bandage. Haruhi tucked her bottom lip between her teeth and clenched her eyes shut at the pain. Naruto then peeled the right one off. Channeling healing chakra with a bit of Kyuubi's own, he healed her wounds.

"Arigatou, chichiue," came the low reply.

Naruto knelt down, cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips.

"Everything is going to be okay."

"I know."

Smiling at his daughter he pinched her cheek.

"Itai."

"As I was saying…listen to ero-sennin. If something bad happens, be a kid…" at her confused look he added, "…act scared. Don't fight back."

"Oh, alright."

When her father only continued to stare concernedly she asked, "Is there anything else?"

Cerulean eyes looked sheepishly at Jaraiya. When the toad sage caught the look he turned around and walked further along the deck. Satisfied with the privacy he pulled his daughter into his arms and hugged tightly whispering, "I love you." Haruhi could feel her father trembling. His voice shook as he continued, "All that I have done was for you. I know I'm not the best father, but I like to think that I do an okay job," half-joked the fox vessel.

Haruhi rubbed her father's back reassuringly, turned her head into his neck and placed a kiss there. He continued to hug her until his daughter spoke, "Chichiue, I love you too. And you are wrong."

Naruto released the death grip on his little girl and shifted to look at her. His eyes, shiny with unshed tears, looked questioningly at her.

"You are an excellent father. The best a girl could ask for." When Naruto smiled broadly she added, "We have to go now."

"O-okay." He kissed her head (or hat) before standing up. "Be safe."

"I will see you tonight. Don't worry." She flashed him a bright smile and joined Jaraiya. She turned to wave and then the pair was off. Naruto continued to stand there looking out in the direction they were traveling, even after they were well past his view.

Naruto went inside to help Tsunami clean up. He finished packing and loaded their things on the small wooden cart. He went back upstairs to look at the room he shared with Haruhi for seven years. 'This is it. We won't be waking up to the seaside view or smelling the salty breeze anymore.'

I prefer the forest of Konoha

'Yeah, I do miss home.' He sighed deeply before walking out and closing the door behind him.

"Are you hungry, Haruhi-chan? We've been walking for hours now. You could use a break." Jaraiya looked at his tired companion.

"No, thank you. I am fine," answered the girl. 

"You shouldn't push yourself. I know you can handle yourself, but I also know that you were training earlier." 

His eyes sneaked a peek at the quiet girl. When she did not reply he added, "…a fire style jutsu from the looks of it." At the slight hint of a reaction from the girl, the toad sage smiled. "What jutsu were you practicing?" asked the old man though he had a guess. The girl looked at the ground and cleared her throat. She raised a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear but remembered that it was tucked under her hat. Voice low but firm, she answered, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu."

Jaraiya gave a long whistle. "That is a difficult jutsu; one that requires a lot of chakra." 

Elegant brows furrowed, and Haruhi was about to argue, but was interrupted.

"Judging from those burns around your mouth earlier, you must have been able to produce a decent sized fireball."

Guarded azure eyes regarded the sannin. "Are you not mad?"

"No. But allow me to say this, your father sacrificed a lot to bring you into this world and give you a normal life. If anything should happen to you, it would kill him." He paused and allowed his words to sink in. Glancing at the girl he took in her expression. She was seriously considering his words. "He is completely honest with you, and this is how you repay him."

Azure eyes widened briefly before closing in guilt. "That was not my intention. Sumimasen."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. I just think you should give your father more credit. I know you don't want to worry him but he can handle a lot."

"Hn…well, can we take a break. I am kind of hungry."

"Hai, hai," said the pervy sage with a laughing tone to his voice.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ebony eyes resisted the urge to roll as Suigetsu got into another argument with Karin. He could feel the beginnings of a headache forming. Karin made a comment about Suigetsu using someone else's sword, meaning someone else's power, which urged the ex- mist nin to defend himself. Words were exchanged and the Uchiha knew where this could lead if allowed to continue. His emotionless eyes returned to his companions. Sighing mentally he thought, 'they are actually getting into their fighting stances.'

"Karin, do you detect any noteworthy chakras in the vicinity?" Angry dark eyes redirected on Sasuke and immediately melted.

"Umm, let's see, Sasuke-kun. Nope. The nearest town is miles away. There is just one chakra signature heading west. Pretty weak, though."

"You should empathize then," commented the ex-mist nin.

"Grr. You little shit…"

"How unlady-like, ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"You two head to town and get a place to stay overnight. Gather any information, any rumors, as usual. Then we will retrieve Juugo, our fourth and final member." The Uchiha turned west without receiving agreement from his constantly feuding companions. He could hear an argument, about who annoyed him more, as he jumped into a tree and increased his pace through the forest.

The Uchiha preferred to be alone, but he had a reason for recruiting his current teammates. The forest was quiet. It was so dense that little sunlight penetrated through to the ground. 'I just need a little peace and quiet to think.' He could already feel the headache abating in the fresh and clean air. He increased his speed even more without a destination in mind. A half an hour later, he could sense the 'weak' chakra that Karin was referring to. He ignored it and continued traveling for a few minutes before stopping altogether. 'This chakra signature feels…familiar.' Ebony eyes looked out at the forest as he considered the chances of his guess being right. 'It can't be him. Can it? He has been gone for nearly seven years.' The Uchiha wanted to shrug it off, but his instincts nagged at him for indulgence. So he changed his course, suppressed his chakra, and headed towards the familiar chakra signature.

"Jaraiya-sama, you're back!" said a young man at the gate. 

"Konohamaru. Still on guard duty. You should know better than to prank Tsunade-hime." Jaraiya smiled warmly.

"It's better than all those D-ranked missions that genin do. That was embarrassing." He shuddered at the memory. Konohamaru was wearing the standard uniform for chuunins—blue outfit with a green flak jacket. His brown hair was in a high ponytail. "Who's the kid?"

"Hmm? Oh, this is Haruhi. Haruhi-chan, this is Konohamaru and the one behind him is Udon."

Haruhi bowed to both men. "Pleased to meet you both. I have always wanted to meet you. I have heard so many stories…"

"Huh?" said Udon and Konohamaru. "What do you m-."

"Oh, well on the way here, I told her a few stories and how much you reminded me of Naruto," interjected the sannin.

"Oh…" Konohamaru smiled at the girl, but it was obvious that at the mention of Naruto, he became sad.

"Well, we must be going. I have to check into an inn."

"Alright, see ya around, ero-sennin," laughed the teen.

At this, Haruhi laughed.

"Let's check into a room and wait for your father."

"Alright, Jaraiya-jiji." The girl followed the frog hermit, azure eyes swiftly taking in her surroundings, absorbing it with her senses. Her chichiue was very descriptive of his hometown. The smells, sounds, and sights, were committed to his memory and now hers. She could not help but grin as they walked slowly through the streets.

"Whew." Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand as he pulled the cart. It was not that hard, it's just that he had to suppress his chakra to the level of any normal civilian traveler. He suppressed it even more when he sensed someone with a significant amount of chakra a few miles back. So he stayed alert. At first, the chakra was heading towards him swiftly. The thing that worried him was that he recognized the chakra signature. Or, at least, he thought he did. 'Must be the heat; that and wishful thinking.' Naruto sighed and continued to pull his cart. 'Hmm. I hope whoever is following me does not intend to cause trouble.' Naruto began mentally preparing himself for a possible attack, for the person with the familiar chakra had just suppressed it to almost nonexistent. 'He thinks that he can sneak up on me, ha!'

Some minutes later, Naruto stopped pulling his cart. Looking up, from under his straw hat, brown eyes met dark eyes. 'It can't be…Sasuke.'

TBC

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you again for your reviews. Any comments or questions are fine with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews. I must apologize again. I just kept drawing it out b/c I was afraid/nervous of the inevitable. I only have two stories to my name, so writing the upcoming smut was a little daunting. I fear I will disappoint you guys, who have been so supportive and encouraging. Sorry if this chapter is not up to par. I know I tend to write passively and switch tenses...Ahh, well...here's another serving--enjoy

March 28, 2008

Chapter 4:

Over Seven Years Ago…

'Tsunade-baachan is going to kill me. It's not my fault the villagers decided to throw a thank you party in my honor. Well, at least Gamakichi can put her worries to rest.'

It was springtime, though one could not tell here in Snow Country. Springtime made one think of flower fields, animals coming out, and sunny weather. For him, it simply meant…mating season. Every year, since he was thirteen, he would be sealed under a barrier for a week in some cave, to 'wait out' the initial part of the season. It was like some catalyst entered his body bringing his hormone levels to boiling. It was just the first week that was the hardest. He had a little trouble controlling the kitsune and his natural instinct to fuck anything that moved.

Jaraiya was the one to place him in the barrier his first two times when he was in heat. Now, at fifteen and back in Konoha, he was supposed to go to Tsunade for a barrier. The plan was for him to hide out in the tunnels of the Hokage Mountain for a week under several barriers. Naruto would transform a little—red eyes, elongated fangs and claws, and prominent whisker marks. The demon being a kitsune, meant that Naruto was very sly or temperamental. He could be charming and seductive with his words or he could rip you to shreds. Just one week of decreased control on the demon fox.

'Damn kitsune.'

Naruto was currently in a cave on some random mountain in Snow Country, and it was snowing. Six days have already passed.

Six days of torture, of unbearable pain and restlessness.

Six days of unsatisfaction.

Six days of loneliness.

The fox vessel was sitting in the middle of the cave. Eyes closed, he angrily thought about his predicament and how unfair life was to him.

'A fifteen-year old in fucking heat! Grrr! How humiliating!'

**What is humiliating is you hiding out in the middle of nowhere with an erection that will not subside anytime soon**. growled the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

'Grr! Shut. Up.'

Naruto was extra irritable during this time as well. He looked around at his makeshift camp. There was a circle of stones around a collection of unlit branches. His pack was next to it.

'I need to go hunting.'

With that thought, he reluctantly rose from his sitting position stifling his desire to brood. He crossed his arms under his cloak as he approached the bitingly cold wind near the mouth of the cave. The snow was ankle deep and the forest was covered in it. It was a beautiful view to behold. The almost bare trees stuck out from a river of white as they supported the weight of it on its branches. The mountains could barely be seen in the distance amid the fog and clouds.

Naruto lifted his chin and sniffed the air. His eyes closed in concentration. His sense of smell spanned nearly five miles.

After a few moments, he began to walk east. The forest was empty, at least of humans. One of the few animals in the vicinity will serve as his meal for the next two days. Naruto walked for half an hour before quietly settling behind a tree. His Kyuubi-enhanced senses were perfect for hunting, especially combined with his swiftness and level of grace present only when under the influence of the demon fox.

His red eyes spotted the lone rabbit some feet ahead, but his nose told him another story. There were two of them. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the area. A predatory smirk slowly emerged on his face showing a gleaming canine in the muted light.

'There she is. Her mate is covering for her. How sweet.' His thoughts came in a falsely sweet voice. He thought over his options and the chances of success for both. 'I could go after the female, and if her mate runs, I'll chase him. He looks fast, not faster than me, but enough to enjoy the chase. Or I could go after the male. The female will be hesitantly slow in her indecision. Run in hopes of escape or hide in fear. Hmmm. The latter sounds good to me.'

He mentally sneered. Crouching on all fours, he focused on the male who stiffened in alert.

'He probably senses his demise.'

The snow rabbit immediately fled with Naruto hot on his tail. He caught up to the rabbit in no time at all. The prey, noting the proximity of the predator, changed tactics and movements. It hoped to lose its predator with quick directional changes. Kyuubi laughed humorlessly at that. Foxes were excellent hunters. Lithe, agile, and able to change direction like the rabbit, aided in their victory, including this one. Naruto broke its neck and quickly ran through the forest for its mate.

Stopping a few feet from the same bush the female was originally in, he slowly circled to the back of the bush, finding a break in the foliage.

The female directed her petrified gaze upward. Two rows of sharp teeth were exposed as hungry blood-red eyes looked down at its dinner. 'You should have run. It would have been fun.' He rudely dangled her mate in the air.

As if she heard his thoughts, the female made a pathetic attempt to flee. The predator hesitated, actually hesitated, before chasing the female. 'I should reunite you with your mate; so he will not be lonely.'

He quickly caught the female. She did not even put up much of a fight in the end, sensing the inevitable. He quickly 'cleaned' his meal, not wanting to do the messy work in the cave. 'Naruto would not be happy.'

Kyuubi made a few strips of the meat using his claws and disposed of the unnecessary parts. He wrapped the meal and headed back towards the cave. He could smell a blizzard approaching a few hours away. He walked in the direction of the frozen lake, wondering if he should go fishing, just in case. The wind had picked up and flurries of snow already swirled in the air.

That was when he sensed the presence of another. He recognized the chakra signature. At that moment, when the connection of chakra to name was made, Naruto assumed control of his body. He immediately followed the chakra signature in hopes of intercepting the person.

'What is HE doing here.'

He spotted the raven-haired male waiting patiently against a tree, arms crossed, head down, and a somewhat annoyed expression on his face. Naruto stopped a few feet in front of the Uchiha, panting in anxiousness.

"I don't have time to play with you today, Naruto." Ebony eyes glared at the fox vessel.

"Grr! I won't let you go back. Not to him."

An elegant brow rose in doubt.

"If I have to break your arms and legs, I will," vowed the blond teen.

"Hn. I've heard that one before, usuratonkachi." He moved off of the tree. Naruto tensed, prepared to counter any moves from his friend. Violet eyes focused on Sasuke's calm expression. Suddenly he was gone, reappearing behind Naruto.

"Run home, dobe," he whispered in the fox-teen's ear.

Naruto turned to hit Sasuke, a move blocked with raised forearms.

"Tch. Well, a new sparring partner would not hurt. I'm curious as to how strong you've become. There's no one here to interrupt our fight."

A pale hand beckoned for Naruto to attack. "Come."

The fight was on. Naruto charged swiftly, still under the influence of Kyuubi's volatile chakra. An hour filled with swift taijutsu, attempted chidoris and rasengans, and snide comments past. The battle which started as a sort of elegant dance understood only by the participants, quickly shifted to a more desperate and improvised battle.

The exhausted pair was currently facing each other on the frozen lake. It would have been difficult to see, for the signs of a nasty snowstorm were presenting itself; but the pair was blessed with enhanced vision.

Sasuke was still, poised for attack/defense. Raven hair wildly whipped in the wind, sharingan eyes studying the opponent. His breathing was labored from the force of their attacks and the use of his kekkei genkai, a dojutsu. His cloak lifted in the fierce wind revealing the clothing style typical of oto-nins with a few changes made for colder weather. A long sleeve shirt shielded his chest from view. A smirk crossed the pale face.

"Is that the best you can do, Uzumaki? I'm disappointed," taunted the Uchiha.

Violet eyes narrowed while tan fists clenched, causing his claws to puncture the skin of his palms. An obvious growl could be heard despite the sounds of the snowstorm.

The Uchiha laughed cruelly, before just barely deflecting the kick from behind. He realized his mistake when Naruto briefly disappeared from view only to reappear above with a leg extended for attack. Sasuke raised his arms to lessen the impact of the attack, so Naruto faked him out. Landing next to him, he kicked at the avenger sending the teen flying to the opposite side, hitting a protruding branch before crashing to the ice. Naruto smirked.

'Still disappointed, Uchiha?'

Subtle cracking sounds, followed by a couple of large ones echoed in the air. Dread bubbled inside of the fox-teen before fear replaced it. Fear due to the overturn of the ice in which the apparently unconscious Uchiha was laying upon.

"Sasukeee…" cried the blond as he ran towards the spot where he last spotted his best friend/rival. A fair amount of snow had already collected on the ice, hindering his search. Naruto slid on the ice trying not to upset it further, as he brushed the snow in sweeping motions.

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Where are you, teme?' His heart raced and his lungs struggled to take in even breaths. He kept moving in wide circles to cover more ground, or ice, before catching a glimpse of black.

Channeling chakra to his fist, he punched through the ice causing it to break under the strain. Naruto went under.

"**Smart move,"** came the sarcastic reply.

Ignoring the voice, he frantically searched for his friend.

'Fuck its cold!'

It hurt too. It felt like a thousand needles were stabbing his skin. It felt heavy and thick in a way. But Naruto realized his movements were slowing. His lungs burned with the effort of holding his breath. His eyeballs hurt and struggled to stay open in the freezing water, as well. All he saw was blue as he turned in all directions frantically.

"**Calm down, gaki."**

His first instinct was to ignore the voice of reason just to be obstinate, but he stilled his erratic movements nonetheless. He calmly searched for his friend, praying he was close. It seemed he did a 360°, but then he spotted him. He was unconscious and idly drifting. He looked like a sleeping angel. His raven locks undulated in the water over a serene face.

Relief washed through the fox vessel, but he suppressed it in favor of urgent alertness. He swam toward the Uchiha realizing that the longer they stayed under the more perilous it was. As Naruto got closer to the Uchiha, guilt started to kick in for the current state that his friend was in.

'Losing Sasuke is not an option.'

He wrapped an arm protectively over the dark-haired teen and once again channeled chakra for another powerful punch. Breaking a sizeable opening, he climbed out first with one hand clutching the arm of his teammate. He planted his feet and heaved the other teen out of the water. Not waiting for the ice to break under their combined weight, he immediately started to drag the Uchiha by the arms across the frozen lake.

The snowstorm was in full force and the wind eagerly bit at their soaked clothes. When the whiskered teen was sure that they were on solid ground (due to the presence of trees and foliage), he set the Uchiha down on the ground to check for his pulse.

'Four minutes under…not good.' He instantly started to panic when he did not feel a pulse. He put his ear to the teen's chest trying not to give in to panic. The Uchiha's lips were blue and his skin had a too-pale, almost blue tint to it. The fox-teen preceded to lean over the Uchiha and open his mouth. Left hand on the lower jaw of the teen while his right hand pinched his nose, Naruto placed his mouth on the Uchicha's and blew.

'Calm down, Uzumaki,' thought the blond, for his first gust of breath was shaky and weak. He took a deep breath and blew again. And again. He alternated between pushing on his chest to forcing his breath into Sasuke's lungs a couple of times. Water spilled out the sides of the pale teen's mouth as the still unconscious teen weakly breathed on his own.

Relief, like Naruto had never felt before, shook him to his very core.

"He's alive…he's alive," wheezed the fox-teen. He angrily swiped at the hot tears clouding his vision.

"Get back to the cave, kit"

'Right.' Naruto shakily stood up before grabbing the Uchiha and placing him on his back. He pulled on the pale arms and wrapped the Uchiha's legs around his waist. Spotting the discarded pack of rabbit meat a few feet away, as well as Sasuke's pack and sword, Naruto walked toward the items to bring along. Securing the items on Sasuke's back, he continued to head towards the safety of the cave from the elements.

Half an hour later, the blond reached the mouth of the cave. It was narrow so he had to slide the teen off and pull him inside. He dragged the Uchiha further in towards the larger, more open space where his belongings were.

'I have to get him warm before pneumonia takes him.' Sasuke was always pale, but the blue shade to his skin was not a good sign. He only lit a fire to cook his meal because a fire in a cave that size was not practical. The smoke only had one way out, but not before if clogged your breathing space.

The whiskered teen proceeded to unzip his sleeping bag and was about to place Sasuke in it, before deciding against it.

'You'll never get warm if you soak the sleeping bag.'

"We have to get those clothes off of you first, teme," informed the blond conversationally. He discarded the teen's drenched cloak before removing his own cloak and jacket, to relieve the burden of their weight. Returning to the task of undressing the Uchiha was a bit of a challenge. Wrought with guilt, he was trying to be as gentle and considerate as possible as if to make up for his earlier actions. He held the Uchiha, who was sitting, up with his left hand and pulled away his clothes with his right hand. He threw the purple rope that served as a belt behind him, which was soon joined by a white hakama, black long sleeve shirt, and a pair of arm guards.

He gently laid the upper half of the unconscious teen's body on the cold sleeping bag to reach the rest of his clothes. He removed the shoes and shin guards before briefly hesitating over the black pants. Pulling those off, he noted the pale legs and black boxers that were sticking to his skin. A blush crossed his cheeks as Naruto reached a tan hand to the waistband of the boxers. Naruto flinched and looked up at the Uchiha, prepared to be hit or yelled at. The pale face was still relaxed though.

Naruto decided to lift the Uchiha bridal style onto the sleeping bag and pulled the material over for cover. 'A little modesty is warranted.' The teen ignored the snort from the kitsune and placed his hands under the top flap of the sleeping bag. He had ignored, until now, the feel of the cold skin. Shaking hands reached the waistband and gently tugged it off the freezing form.

Tossing the boxers away somewhere, the fox-teen preceded to zip the sleeping bag.

"Okay. You concentrate on warming up. I have to get outta these clothes."

Naruto quickly changed out of his clothes, replacing them with his only spare outfit from his pack.

'That's better. Hopefully Sasuke-teme brought another set of clothes or he'll have to run around naked.'

He opened his friend's pack and removed the extra set of clothes, water, and a pack of fish.

'So the teme went fishing earlier. Hmm…'

He set the food items by the firepot next to his own food supplies. He brought Sasuke's clothes over to him.

Kneeling down he said, "Umm. You'll probably feel more comfortable in these." He tentatively looked over the still form of the Uchiha.

"He's still blue," mumbled the blond with concern. 'Hmm…what did Iruka-sensei say in survival training at the academy?' His brows furrowed in thought. 'Something about body heat. Oh yeah…ohh.' Whiskered cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Indecision hindered the young teen. A look at Sasuke's deathly pale skin forced him to make a decision.

Naruto gently set down the spare set of clothes and unzipped Sasuke's sleeping bag. He pulled his black shirt over his head. Cerulean eyes directed on the ground as he pulled off his hitaiate and folded it. He unzipped his pants and took a deep breath. Hooking his thumbs in his boxers, he pulled both boxers and pants off of him. Shivering in the cold, he quickly folded his pants and set it down before climbing in the sleeping bag. He settled on top of Sasuke and shifted to zip up the sleeping bag.

Steeling his resolve with a hint of a blush across his nose, the blond laid upon the Uchiha, flinching at the chilled skin. His legs encased the Uchiha's while his hands braced the slim shoulders so that he could lean over Sasuke, faces a foot apart. He searched his friend's face for any responsive signs. A few seconds of silence passed so Naruto turned his head in guilt.

"How could I have been so stupid? I've spent the past three years training to be stronger; strong enough so that I could save you. And yet, when that opportunity comes, I almost kill you." Blunt nails pressed unknowingly into the cold skin as Naruto scolded himself.

"(sigh)…I can't lose you." He tucked his nose into Sasuke's neck breathing in his familiar scent, before succumbing to sleep.

…several hours later…

'Hmm…it's so warm.' The blond youth snuggled into his source of comfort further. In an attempt to gather his thoughts and ascertain where he was, the fox teen expanded his senses keeping his eyes close. The fierce sound of the whistling wind at the mouth of the cave could be heard. Next was his sense of smell. A sense that kitsunes relied upon above all others. The strongest scent, due to proximity, was a familiar and welcoming one. The masculine scent was cool, crisp, and it hinted at power. It immediately brought to mind his genin days as a member of Team Seven. Camaraderie, teamwork, friendship, and security were a few words associated with those happy times.

The smell of the icy wind brought the smell of the packed rabbit meat and fish. Naruto's mouth watered at the thought of food. What he could feel was a little more of a mystery. He could feel, as well as hear, the gentle beating of a heart not his own. 'Huh?' His whole body seemed to be on a not-so-hard surface. It was warm and if Naruto was honest about it—comfortable. 'What is this?'

Determined not to answer his question with the mere act of opening his eyes, Naruto expanded his senses further. His left hand was clutching a soft warm…thing. 'A person…maybe.'

"Idiot"

Ignoring the rude comment, the fox vessel flexed his right hand. It was tangled in what felt like hair. It was cold and wet. Tucking his head, more specifically his nose, into the mystery on which he lay, a strong scent from a familiar Uchiha invaded his nose.

"Sasuke?!" Cerulean eyes widened as he lifted his head to confirm what all his senses hinted at.

The pale avenger slept soundly unmindful of the interruption or the weight of his rival's body. Naruto noticed that Sasuke's lips were no longer blue, but a healthy pink color. He was still pale, but without the blue tint.

'He's okay. Thank the gods.'

Relief spread throughout his body calming his nerves at the thought of Sasuke not dying. His left hand gave a brief squeeze to the slim shoulder while his right hand gently ran his fingers through the messy clumped strands of raven hair.

A frown crossed his face as panic and feelings of loss consumed him.

'I could have lost you.' He shoved his face, cheek to cheek, to Sasuke and gave a hug to the sleeping form.

"**Calm down, kit. He is alive."**

'No thanks to me.'

"**Feel his heart beating? Take comfort in that."**

Tears clouded his vision but Naruto weakly smiled when he saw the subtle rising and falling of the Uchiha's chest.

'Yeah. He's okay. Look at him. I'm a mess and he's…just laying there.'

Cerulean eyes scanned the unresponsive face drifting down to his bare chest as it took in oxygen. It was at that moment that Naruto realized how things really were. Sliding his right hand out of Sasuke's hair, the whiskered teen braced his hands on the sleeping bag on either side of the Uchiha's shoulders. He slowly lifted his upper body as his blue eyes drifted lower down the slim form. When his eyes took in the soft ivory skin with soft black curls, Naruto immediately looked away. He raised himself on shaky knees but froze when he felt the pressure of two hands on his hips. He reluctantly returned his gaze to his rival, afraid of what he might see. He was surprised to see a small frown and a slightly confused/irritated look.

'W-what Sasuke-teme?'

"**He cannot hear your thoughts, fool"**

'Huh…oh, right.'

"**If you leave, you take warmth and everything associated with that away."**

'B-but he's naked!! I'm naked!!'

"Hmm…still a cub I see."

'Grr. I am not.'

"Have you forgotten the reason why you two are in this situation?"

'…no. It had to be done.'

"Remember how you felt when you thought that you had lost him?"

"Yeah. I remember," whispered the fox-vessel guiltily, as he slowly returned to his laying position on his best friends/rival. Sasuke's countenance immediately relaxed.

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Teme. You're more trouble than you're worth.' His right hand returned to the job of stroking the midnight-black tresses. Naruto laid his chin on the shoulder beneath him, looking out at his surroundings. The blizzard was still in full force, if the sound was any indication. His gaze fell upon their items—food, water, clothes, and weapons.

"I'm bored," huffed the blond.

"**Sleep."**

'Not sleepy. I've already slept for kami knows how long.' A cute pout formed before the teen's gaze drifted back to his companion.

"Don't you think it's time to wake up. That whole beauty sleep thing is highly overrated," joked the blond youth. He raised his head. "I could be studying some ancient scrolls back home, but now all I have to study is you. And you're boring."

"On the contrary, I find that to be an interesting course of action.Naruto could feel the demon fox's leer."

'Grr. Horny fox!'

Settling down again, the loud-mouthed nin decided to mentally run through his options on how to bring Sasuke back. Half an hour later saw an irritated blond.

'Each option is more unlikely than the rest. He has already countered all of my reasonable excuses. They were good ones too. If it wasn't fucking crazy out there, I would restrain him and carry his unconscious ass back home.'

He raised himself up to look down directly at the Uchiha.

"Thinking about you gives me a headache." He realized he was sill stroking the dark locks. Focusing on the serene face before him, the fox-teen laughed half-heartedly. "Sakura and half the female population of Konoha would kill to be in my place right now." A mischievous laugh echoed in the cave.

"What does she see in you? Why is she so obsessed?" came the serious question. "Why am I?" His brows furrowed in thought, a frown on his face.

His right hand slid out of the dark locks to caress a pale cheek.

"I don't think I have ever seen you so relaxed, so…content."

His eyes took in the closed eyes under long, dark lashes. There was a bit of a purple hue under the eyes. Naruto stroked his thumb there feeling the soft texture.

"Someone's not eating his green vegetables," joked the Uzumaki, though it came out in a serious voice. Naruto took in the relaxed elegant brows. 'For once, they aren't arched to imply my inferiority.' His fingers traced the dark hair before sliding down the pale nose to feel the slightly chapped lips. They were forming a neutral look instead of the frown or sneer that usually adorned his refined features. His hand traced the jaw line, noting how sharp angles have replaced the child-like softness, matching his arrogant attitude. His gaze wandered to the strong, pale neck, his tan hand contrasting with the ivory skin. His eyes followed the path his fingers took, down the Uchiha's left arm, smoothing over the toned biceps. His fingers paused at the bend in the arm at the inner elbows, tracing the bluish veins as they led to a slim wrist.

"How could someone so soft hold so much power?" wondered the whiskered teen aloud. He shifted back above the Uchiha's face, expecting an answer that would not come.

Cerulean eyes lowered in disappointment, before spying the vulnerable, enticing neck. Lowering his head, the teen caressed the soft flesh of the neck with his nose, inhaling the alluring scent. He nuzzled just beneath the jaw, a gentle purr rumbling in his chest. Without conscious thought, his tongue slipped out to taste the skin before it. He lapped at the juncture between neck and shoulder while sliding his right hand back into the unruly locks. Purring in contentment, he missed the movement of alert eyes under closed lids, before they parted for sight.

TBC

Sorry, I needed a stopping point before the actual smut chapter (this was 17 pages long). The next chapter is something that I have had mapped out since I uploaded the first chapter to this story. I hope I can translate it well from what I see in my head to the paper.

Feel free to review the chapter. Again, I can only satisfy from your comments...

Well, see ya soon!!


	5. Chapter 5

Umm…hello. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh, and thank you for the reviews. Here's another serving, though its all stale and unappetizing…j/k

Chapter 5

April 26th, 2008

"Onegai, Jaraiya-jiji."

"(sighs)…I don't know. Tsunade-hime did ban me from this place."

The raven-haired girl swung her arms up to tuck interlaced fingers just under her chin. "Onegai. I have never been to one before. I will be on my best behavior." She directed her large and slightly watery blue orbs his way.

People in the vicinity paused to take in the scene. Some ignored the duo, in favor of going about their day, while others sent sympathetic looks toward them. Their pleading looks nearly matched that of the little girl before the legendary sannin. The streets were a little more busy than usual for the late afternoon.

The day was sweltering hot, with very few clouds drifting in the sky. There was not much of a wind, so few people would be taking advantage of such a leisurely activity. But, being a ninja village, many shinobi welcomed the relaxing quality that the establishment had to offer.

Eyeing the bathhouse reluctantly, the toad sannin sighed resignedly. "I'll try, but if they don't allow me entrance, we'll have to go home."

The girl immediately brightened and threw her arms around her jiji. "Yay!!"

Jaraiya heaved another sigh and began walking towards the entrance with an infectiously happy girl in tow. A small supportive group escorted the pair to the entrance. The frog hermit moved to speak to the host of the establishment to pay for their entry.

"(clears throat)…Umm…my granddaughter is visiting, we've been traveling for hours, and the first place she wanted to come to was here," tried Jaraiya.

The hostess gave him a shrewd look. She was a short, matronly woman who knew all about the business world and how to deal with customers. Her beady eyes took in the pair as well as the small crowd behind them.

"Onegai, obaasan. I do not want to go alone," the little girl added, not wanting to be forgotten in her crucial decision.

"It's okay. We'll go with you," said a girl behind them.

Haruhi turned around to look innocently at the supportive group. Jaraiya only closed his eyes, smirking inside.

"Yeah, every girl has to experience one," said a girl with a bun on either side of her head. She looked to the girl next to her, giving her a shove with her elbow.

"A chance to relax and relieve the stress of the day behind…," added the pink-haired woman.

"…and a time for gossip," interjected a blond with her forefinger in the air and an arm around the shoulders of the pink-haired girl.

"A-ahh, S-sakura-chan. What are you doing here?" Jaraiya grinned falsely, faltering at her glare.

"(gasp) Sakura-chan…" whispered Haruhi, attracting said girl's attention.

"Your sensei wouldn't happen to be joining you, would she?" asked the pervy sage.

Sakura regarded the legendary sannin for a moment before shaking her head in the negative.

A woman with long dark hair and milky pearl eyes spoke up, "You've been gone from the village for a while this time. I was hoping you could join us." Sakura looked like she would object but kept silent.

"You want me to join you," asked the old man with a leer growing on his face.

"No, ero-sennin. Your granddaughter too!" barked Sakura.

Jaraiya looked over at the laughing little girl next to him hearing a childish "ero-sennin."

"Oh, so I guess you want to go home."

That shut her up. A small smile fought its way to Sakura lips as she went to speak to the hostess to allow them access to the co-ed section of the bathhouse, a.k.a. the family section.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You'll make a fine actress one day, Haruhi-chan," complimented Jaraiya as he settled in the water, head tipped back with his arms spread along the concrete.

"I learn from the best," said Haruhi as she fondly thought of her chichiue. She was currently sitting on one of the many rocks littering this section of the hot springs because she was too short to sit in the water like the other adults. She sat next to Jaraiya with her freshly washed hair wrapped in a towel. A towel was wrapped around her small body, but her necklace was in a basket with her clothes, back in the dressing rooms.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Ten-Ten sat across from them in a more private end of the family section, getting comfortable. They had introduced themselves in the dressing rooms. The girls smiled at her comment.

"Besides, I want to become a ninja like my fathers," added the girl matter-of-factly.

"Oh, you come from a line of ninjas, then," Sakura commented, closing her eyes in apparent bliss.

"Hai."

"Anyone we know?" Ino asked.

The girl shrugged indifferently.

"Hmm. So you are Jaraiya-sama's granddaughter?" piped in Ten-Ten.

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you had any children," threw in Sakura. "Although, you probably have illegitimate kids spread throughout the land." This caused all the girls to laugh lightly.

"Well, when one travels as much as I do, one gets lonely. It's only natural to want to share someone's bed," answered Jaraiya, not at all uncomfortable with the direction of their conversation.

"Jaraiya-sama, not in front of Haruhi," reprimanded Hinata. Since they entered the water, she had not dropped this look-- a look as if a question plagued her.

Haruhi gave a shrug with a bored look adorning her face.

"So, Haruhi. This is your first time at an onsen? How do you…" Ino dropped off at Haruhi's negative head shake.

Sakura smirked knowingly. "Oh, come on, Ino. You actually fell for that ruse?" She gave the woman a pitying look.

Ino only shrugged then looked at her other companions to see if they were also fooled. They were. Sakura sighed. "She actually reminded me of someone." Her voice was sad and regretful.

Hinata seemed to catch on. "Jaraiya-sama. Do you have any news about Naruto-kun? I know you cannot go into details, but is he okay?" Ino and Ten-Ten looked from Sakura to Hinata, before turning to Jaraiya with serious expressions.

"Ahh, he's good." Jaraiya wiggled a little lower in the water closing his eyes.

"That's good," said Hinata in a low voice, hoping for more details.

"So, Haruhi-chan, you've gone to a lot of hot springs, then?" asked the blonde.

"Umm, a few." At Ino's pleading look, she went on. "My chichiue would take me when we went on vacations. We play games and gorge ourselves on the food. He would read to me too."

The women smiled at the memories of the child.

"Is this your first time in Konohagakure?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Hai. Actually, chichiue and I are moving here."

"Oh, that's great." said Ino.

"Maybe, I'll see you at the Academy. You may become a student of mine." Hinata said invitingly.

"Oh, really. So, you work at the Academy?" Hinata smiled and gave a small nod. Haruhi looked at the other three. "And you?"

"Ino and I are just kunoichi, but Sakura-chan is a medical ninja under the hokage herself," answered Ten-Ten.

"I mostly work at the hospital, but sometimes I go on missions with other ninjas," added Sakura.

"Oh, wow."

"So are you girls still single, or…" Jaraiya interrupted, opening his eyes to four pairs of eyes in varying degrees of ice cold.

"Sakura is engaged to Hyuuga, Neji." The blonde smirked wickedly.

"Ino!" She splashed some water at her friend.

"Congratulations," said Haruhi politely.

"Huh? Oh, thank you."

"Maybe a baby is in the works. Ah!" Ino coughed on some water that got in her mouth. "Don't be so…(coughs) shy, forehead girl."

A water fight quickly broke out, drawing in the rest of the group, except for Jaraiya, who had mysteriously gone missing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Over seven years ago--continued flashback)

'Mmm…where am I? Why do I feel so…heavy?' The Uchiha took his time waking up, assessing the state his body was in. 'It's cold, but at the same time, not. I can feel the blanket under me. My body heat is successfully trapped within the confines of the blanket. My hair is damp, though. It's a little hard to breathe. My lungs feel heavy and overworked; like there is a weight on my chest.'

"Someone's not eating his green vegetables."

'What?' The comment sounded low and garbled, so the Uchiha missed its words. He then felt a light pressure on his brow, before it trailed his nose down to his dry lips. The Uchiha remained still, not fully understanding the touches on various parts of his face and body. The connection between his sensory nerves and his brain seemed slow at translating the sensations. 'I must be dreaming or under the influence of something…Kabuto! He better not be conducting some fucking experiment on me.' Fear slipped into his veins colder than ice. The Uchiha hated to lose control of a situation. He knew not to let his guard down around the medical nin who had a taste for sadism.

"How could someone so soft hold so much power?"

'Fuck! I'm already hallucinating. The dobe cannot save me this time.'

The Uchiha slowly gathered energy, hoping to gain some feeling in his sluggish limbs. He paused when he felt something sniff and nuzzle his neck. He was confused further when he heard as well as felt a deep purr emanating from the unidentified body before him. His body tensed when he felt something warm and wet swipe his neck.

'…'

Yeah, his mind was blank. He was either going to make a wonderful meal for some wild beast or…well, he did not have an 'or'. He winced when a hand ran through his tangled hair. Deciding now was the time to wake up and get himself out of this situation, he mentally prepared himself. A purr of contentment reached his ears, deep and feral, but obviously pleased. Not intent on becoming something's meal, he slowly opened his onyx eyes. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, he noticed the grey, rocky roof over him. The 'thing' was currently sucking on his neck oblivious to his awakened state. A mass of spiky blond hair met his gaze. When the blond angled its head more, Sasuke caught a glimpse of prominent whisker marks. Ebony eyes immediately narrowed.

'What the hell is the dobe doing?'

He was about to tell the blond off when said teen suddenly stopped to direct violet eyes at him. Elongated canines were revealed by smirking lips. In fact, the whiskered teen's demeanor came off as cocky and heavily loaded with amusement in the mischievous violet depths. The powerful being emanating a slightly volatile chakra shifted above him just daring the Uchiha to refuse him. He inched closer, lowering his head to playfully nip at his lips. The Uchiha's own dark eyes followed his former teammate's movements. He lifted his arms, pushing on the blond's shoulders and received a growl.

'Is this Naruto or is he under the full influence of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?'

The Uchiha, who was still in a state of confusion, did not stop the fox vessel further or push him away. This Naruto was unfamiliar and he was not exactly sure how to proceed.

Naruto nuzzled his cheek and clenched his clawed hand in damp, raven tresses. Sasuke's face remained expressionless betraying none of his confusion. So the Kyuubi holder proceeded to 'study' the Uchiha with fingertips (surprisingly mindful of his claws), nose, and lips. His lips lazily drifted over pale flesh. He gently caressed the Uchiha's skin tracing the curves and angles in an almost worshipful reverence. Sasuke could feel restrained power and desire through trembling lips and fingers.

"S-sasuke…" whispered a voice roughened with desire and from the effort of controlling/suppressing the volatile chakra.

Sasuke opened eyes he had not realized were closed, catching sight of Naruto's tightly closed ones. The hyperactive teen was panting hard; his hot breath warmed the Uchiha's cool skin. Violet eyes opened to reveal a desperation matched only by desire and vulnerability.

The Uchiha was taken aback. Never before had he seen such a look directed at him. His rival/best friend appeared to be in some sort of pain. Sasuke had never considered if his sexuality may lean towards men…or really anything. He had one goal. All of his actions for the past three years, and even before that, were for that goal. The sacrifices made and the home he left behind were all necessary in his mind. All else were considered to be distractions. Love was something he felt no longer applied to him. Sex, on the other hand, was something he had not yet indulged in. To him it appeared to be troublesome. He was not oblivious to the lustful looks thrown his way in Sound, as well as Konoha, from women and even some men. But he ignored them all. If their 'interest' became too annoying or persistent he usually graced them with a murderous glare.

And yet, this was…different. This was Naruto. His relationship with the dobe was already hard to define. Teammates? Best friends? Brothers?

An image of his hand through the whiskered teen's chest at the Valley of the End, entered his mind. Even now his feelings were conflicted. He needed to break his ties, this bond, he had with Naruto. But somehow the hyperactive ball of light always seemed to shine through his darkness. He was being reckless and stupid. If Itachi is right, that hatred was the missing ingredient in his quest for power, then there simply was no room for Naruto. Hatred was a word missing in the dobe's vocabulary (at least when it came to other human beings) because he certainly had every right to hate the villagers for their unfounded discrimination. He certainly had every right to hate him for his betrayal.

And yet, the dobe still came back--still fought for him. He still considered him a friend, and no matter what he does to show his disregard for such a bond, the stubborn teen still pushes forward.

'How can I become Hokage, if I can't save even one friend, ne Sasuke?'

These whispered words from months before represented the blond in every way. Sasuke smirked remembering how Naruto said he would make his own nindo, or ninja code to follow.

The Uchiha hissed when Naruto promptly bit his neck and ground his hips onto his own. Naruto shifted to look directly down at his prey. He moved so that his hands snaked their way under Sasuke's armpits to grab either side of his head, fingers threading through dark locks. He inched closer and glared at the pale avenger.

His voice dangerously low and growl-tinged said, "Your attention should be on me." Warm lips touched Sasuke's own dry ones, "…and only me."

With that he applied more pressure. Sasuke closed his eyes, shuddering at his rival's words, and allowed the whiskered teen to continue. After a few moments he kissed back enjoying the feel of Naruto's lips on his own. Naruto flicked his tongue out to tease the pink lips of the pale teen. When the Uchiha refused him access, the blond clenched both of his hands and whispered against lips, "Come on, teme. Let me taste you." He added a teasing lick to trembling lips, smirking when they parted. The hot tongue plunged inside, running along a row of teeth before meeting with Sasuke's own hesitant tongue. They kissed for a long while, unwilling to break this level of joining. Naruto tilted and twisted his head trying to reach every inch of his rival's mouth. He moaned and snickered at various intervals to tease his stoic friend.

The Uchiha hesitantly raised his arms to grab a light hold of tan hips. He realized they were both naked and that it was necessary, for he remembered their fight and being knocked out. He had finally remembered after clearing his mind and focusing his thoughts, shortly after waking up.

One pale hand slowly made its way up a lean, muscled back to grab onto the blond's shoulder. The Uchiha was eagerly returning the kiss, nip for nip. They parted for air several times but impatiently crashed their mouths together for more. Not wanting to lose control of the situation to the dobe, Sasuke grabbed unruly blond hair in one hand and clenched a muscular butt check in the other, causing the blond to ground his hips into his again. The two broke apart, overcome from the sensations created by friction.

"Hmm…," let out a smirking blond.

The Uchiha watched as the blond moved down his body running his mouth along pale skin, nipping and licking here and there. He nuzzled the slim neck, giving it a long, achingly slow lick from the meeting of his clavicles to the bottom of his chin.

The raven-haired teen let out a sharp intake of breath when the blond paid special attention to his nipples. He lightly pulled on the buds with his teeth until the Uchiha tightened his hold on his hair.

"Itai…okay, okay." He laughed a bit before licking the abused skin apologetically. He moved further down, his hands following, caressing the taut skin. Brushing fingers on the lean abdomen, he felt the muscles quiver under his touch. He lightly dragged his claws along the lean torso causing the teen to shudder. The pale avenger's breathing was not as controlled as he would have liked.

The fox vessel dropped a few kisses along his ribcage, slipping his right hand down past the dark curls to confidently touch the half erect cock beneath him. The Uchiha only clenched whatever tan flesh he had a hold on.

The whiskered teen slowly stroked his ex-teammate's member, intently watching the prideful Uchiha's face for every little reaction on his face. It was hot in the sleeping bag. Exposure to the chilled air was welcomed to the sweating teens who ignored the weather conditions outside.

Sasuke was currently lying under his best friend/rival with his eyes closed, blissfully giving in to Naruto's administrations. Dark eyes slowly opened in anticipation, for he could feel the warm breath of the blond on a very sensitive part of his anatomy. He slid his hands to rest on tan shoulders, before one hand rose to grab a hold of unruly blond locks.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Amusement clearly coloring his tone.

The teen only swallowed deeply shaking his head negatively.

"Hm…," said the blond before taking his hand away to lay on a slim hip. He felt a familiar glare and looked up to confirm his suspicions. Catching sight of it he laughed warmly. He proceeded to lift the raven-haired teen's right leg, bending at the knee. Nuzzling the creamy white skin of the inner thigh, he nipped and kissed across its smooth surface. He opened his mouth against the Uchiha's thigh as if to bite, but he only teased the skin with his teeth, laughing when the teen wiggled at the sensation.

"Dobe, get on with it."

Nuzzling the skin slick with saliva he asked, "Get on with what, teme?"

The Uchiha decided to forgo words, lifting his hips in answer. His cock leaking with precum brushed against a whiskered cheek. It bobbed in the air gaining the hyperactive ninja's attention. The blond grabbed the base of the cock and gave it a few strokes.

"Say it." He tried to be nonchalant about it, but Sasuke heard the command behind his words. He gave the cock a hard stroke to force the Uchiha's decision.

"Uhh…dobe, mmm…"

"Tell me what you want me to do." His left hand caressed the raised thigh, claws tickling the sensitive skin.

"I-I w-want…you," stated the raven-haired teen finally.

"Uhuh," said the blond, losing his husky tone while he rolled violet eyes. "And what do you want from me?" he urged. 'This is like pulling teeth, Kyuubi.'

"You know what, dobe," he said through clenched teeth. His pride could only handle so much, right?

'Stubborn as always.' "Uhuh. But you don't seem to understand. I. Want. You. To. Say. It. Teme." clarified the whiskered teen.

"Grr…"

'I can't believe it. He actually growled at me. I am so fucking him into the ground.' A few moments passed with Naruto not altering his course until…

"Blow me!"

The blond shrugged unconcernedly. "Okay, works for me; though a 'please' wouldn't hurt."

"Please," said the older teen through clenched teeth.

"My pleasure," husked the blond before giving the leaking head a swipe with the flat of his tongue. He heard the teen take in a sharp breath of air and felt the hand on his shoulder clench. The blond took his time laving up the member before opening his mouth to lightly suck the head.

"uuhh…" The raven-haired teen had his eyes closed again and his head tilted to the side. His hand appreciatively combed through blond tresses as the whiskered teen nibbled his way down and back up the erect organ. He rolled his hips upwards, hoping to direct a more favorable attention to his cock. He scowled when he heard the light chuckle. "Dobe, enough teasing."

With that, Naruto inserted the slick organ in his mouth again, smirking around the cock upon hearing the gasp. He set a steady pace, allowing the Uchiha to get used to the feeling. His left hand moved from the quivering thigh to glide along the sweat-slicked skin of Sasuke's lean torso. He felt the ridges from the teen's ribs and moved to tease erect nipples.

'Sasuke is nice and incoherent. How about now, Kyuubi?'

**Now is perfect. Move slowly and take your time** ((A/N: What? You thought Naruto knew what he was doing? Nope. Kyuubi has been feeding him advice on how to proceed. Well, some advice))

Naruto slid his hand up the slim neck and inserted a finger in the slightly open mouth. The Uchiha briefly opened his eyes, but ignorantly shut them as well as his pink lips. He sucked on the digit, mind only on the pleasure brought on by his ex-teammate. When Naruto inserted another finger, he moaned on the digits, body writhing in pleasure. Naruto spread the pale legs apart moving his mouth along the sensitive tissue, sucking on the balls before taking his tongue further down. He practically bathed the private area, aroused by the smell of musk and sweat coming from the stubborn Uchiha. He parted the creamy white cheeks with two hands to delve further in.

He glanced up to read the Uchiha's face who had been nearly silent during his administrations. He could not tell if he was pissed or not. The raven-haired teen had a strained, sort of pinched look on his face. His dark brows were furrowed as sweat glistened along his forehead and across his nose. His mouth was tight-lipped, intent on not releasing more traitorous, slightly incoherent words.

Sasuke felt a slick clawed finger at his entrance and tensed. He hissed in shock and slight pain when it entered him.

"D-dobe! Get off," commanded the Uchiha.

"Oh, I plan to get off. Don't worry." When the Uchiha looked as if he would protest more, he added soothingly, "Shh…"

The Uchiha lifted his head to look, seeing a hungry and determined pair of violet eyes.

Naruto then grabbed the pale cock, focusing a challenging look at the teme, and dipped his tongue to swipe the very tip of the head. All the while, his finger was pumping in and out, curving and twisting to feel the restrictive walls.

The Uchiha looked pissed. Deep purple eyes glinted with amusement, smirking arrogantly at his prey, before inserting another finger.

Brows furrowed in concentration and bottom lip tucked between a perfect set of teeth, the Uchiha rose on his forearms as his legs were spread further.

Naruto dropped a few kisses on a pale thigh before licking his way to suck on a hipbone. His fingers appeared to be searching for something as they stretched the soft walls.

"Guuhh!" exclaimed the raven, arching his back giving Naruto the opportunity to sink his canines onto a slim hip. The Uchiha gasped at the simultaneous feel of pain and pleasure, falling flat on the bedding. Naruto continued to hit that elusive spot while licking at the new wound apologetically.

The Uchiha planted his heels on the floor, writhing in apparent ecstasy as his hips shifted onto Naruto's fingers in a steady rhythm. His fingers clenched the sleeping bag and his back arched in pleasure again. Head tilted back, his teeth still holding his lip, he let out muffled moans and groans, cursing occasionally.

Naruto was painfully aroused by this sight. The sweat-glistened pale skin of a lean torso rose and fell rapidly trying to provide oxygen to starved lungs. At that moment, Naruto knew he could never give this up--give HIM up. The Uchiha belonged to him as much as he belonged to him. A feeling of feral possessiveness hit him, spreading through his veins, to his heated skin, consuming him.

Sasuke felt he was on the verge of…something. He thrust his hips faster, intent on achieving that unnamed goal. Ignoring the loud growl, he moved faster before furrowing his brows in confusion at the removal of those pleasurable digits.

"Dobe, what the…," he huffed, mind still clouded and unclear.

He opened his eyes to glare at the blond, who had just moved back over him, filling up his view. The blond seemed pissed for some unknown reason as he moved two pale, unresponsive legs to his shoulders. His movements appeared frantic and the Uchiha did not take notice of the blond's large cock, as he pondered the change in his friend. He tried to read the anxious whiskered face, hoping the teen would look up to show his usually expressive eyes to him. But Naruto seemed intent on another matter as he spit on his fingers, using his saliva to coat his member. He placed the head at his rival's entrance, pushing it in, before leaning over the Uchiha.

Sasuke gasped at the intense look on the fox vessel's face, violet eyes glimmering with lust and a sense of panic. 'Panic?' "Dobe, wha-mphh…"

Naruto had crushed his lips onto his friend's, growling in frustration and pleasure. He deepened the kiss to something desperate and instinctual, sliding his right hand into sweaty black locks. His left hand slid under the teen's back to grab a strong hold of a pale shoulder, mindful of his claws. He broke the kiss, nipping the abused lips a few times.

"S-sasuke, I-I…" whispered the blond on quivering lips.

The Uchiha tensed, opening his eyes to glare at the teen above. They were both panting. Their pounding hearts could be felt through heated skin. The blond's whisker marks were still more prominent than usual. Sasuke watched as hesitant blue eyes shifted its gaze from his own lips up further to meet his onyx eyes. He glimpsed in the blue orbs what the blond wanted to say and what he, himself was feeling. It was just a glimpse before Naruto hid the emotion in favor of slamming his hips onto him, inserting himself to the hilt.

"Aahh…(hiss)," ebony eyes closed at the pain. "Fuck." He concentrated on regulating his breathing, trying in vain to ignore the pain. 'The dobe is definitely larger than two fingers.' He leaned his head back on the sleeping bag in which his fingers were currently clenched, intent on relaxing his muscles. Naruto had not moved, but was panting heavily onto the crook of the Uchiha's neck. Sasuke could feel the teen trembling, on him as well as in him. He could feel a deep rumbling emanating from the blond's chest. He guessed that the blond was trying to control himself from hurting him. Taking a deep breath, he rested one hand on a tan hip while the other combed through sweaty sunshine hair. 'The pain is starting to go away, but it is still uncomfortable.' When the hand on the blond's hip gently stroked the skin encouragingly, Naruto nuzzled his neck affectionately, purring his appreciation. So the raven-haired teen dropped a kiss on the blond's sweaty brow, whispering, "Move, dobe."

Head still tucked into Sasuke's neck, he gave a shallow thrust, earning a sharp gasp from his teammate. A spine-tingling shiver coursed through the older teen and he could feel the smirk from the whiskered teen's lips on his neck. Naruto shifted above him adjusting pale legs that had fallen off his shoulders. He looked to the Uchiha for a sign that he was ready and at the curt nod, he pulled back only to drive his member back in. He did this a few times making a few adjustments to accommodate a faster pace. Finding it, he grabbed onto slim hips, creating a slow, steady rhythm.

For the Uchiha, the pain had dissipated, wonderfully shifting to something pleasurable. His teeth were clenched to refrain from moaning like some wanton whore. He felt a hand leave his hip to grab at his hair before a husky whisper tickled his ear. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I want to hear you, teme." With that he licked the shell of a fair ear, thrusting harder, deeper, and faster.

"Mphh…"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the stubborn Uchiha before smiling mischievously. He tilted his hips, intent on finding that sensitive gland again. He watched as the look of intense concentration on the raven-haired teen switched to that of open-eyed shock.

"Ahh…(hiss)…ohh."

"Mmm. That's better." Grunted the blond as he patted a pale butt cheek.

The Uchiha attempted a glare, but gave up. The sensations were overpowering, bombarding him from every direction. Naruto continued to aim for that spot earning more moans and curses from his friend. He grabbed Sasuke's neglected member and jerked him off hard and fast, attempting to match his own furious pace.

The Uchiha thrust his own hips, meeting Naruto's strong hand and cock alternately. He could feel that his end was fast approaching. The buildup was driving him crazy. His nerves seemed to be on fire as they tingled with intense pleasure. Toes curling, lean torso arching, Sasuke shouted out Naruto's name, cumming almost violently.

"Shit! Sasukeee!" Naruto came from both the tightened hold on his cock as well as the look of ecstasy on the teme's face. He collapsed bonelessly onto the panting Uchiha and attempted to calm his breathing. The sounds of harsh breathing mixed with the furious sounds of the blizzard.

"D-dobe," panted the Uchiha. "You're heavy. Get off."

"I just did. If you want another go, you're gonna have to wait," answered the blond jokingly. He could feel the unmistakable glare that only an Uchiha could give.

TBC

I really hope you liked the chapter. This one caused more trouble for me. Again the timing of certain events switched in my head sometimes. Being the second lemon, I was afraid it would mirror my first one (from chp. 7 of who are you..). Oh well…

I apologize for any grammatical errors. In my opinion, this was not such a great chapter. A lot of editing was needed. Sorry for how long this one took. Again school, work, and family took up my time. Not to mention that this chapter took four days to type--dreading the inevitable, I guess.

Please drop a review. I appreciate what you guys have to say. Point out any grammatical mistakes (so I can fix them) or ask questions. See ya next time….bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, I'm back. Let's try this again...

Chapter 6

July 26th, 2009

"Grr! That old hentai!" growled the blond mind-transfer jutsu user.

"(sigh)…give it a rest, Ino-pig. He's not coming back…" remembering herself and the little girl in their company, Sakura amended, "u-until later." She smiled guiltily at the child who only shrugged in near indifference.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "This isn't the first time Jaraiya-sama has abandoned you, is it?"

The intelligent girl smirked, a smirk reminiscent of another raven-haired youth from long ago. "He would drive my chichiue crazy with worry. I was five when he did it the first time. Chichiue nearly killed him when he provided his reasoning for 'allowing me a little freedom to explore the town'."

"What excuse could he possibly come up with to justify his actions?" questioned Ten-ten. She was currently putting her clothes on, as well as the other girls.

"Hn,…something along the lines of me not being a normal five year old, capable of taking care of herself, and needing the freedom to indulge in everyday childhood activities," came the somewhat amused reply.

"You must have been so scared, Haruhi-chan," whispered Hinata concernedly.

"Well, no. I went shopping with the money I saved from working and bought a few gifts for my family." The girls looked at her doubtfully.

"Then I went home and helped Auntie-nami with dinner. She was very upset with Jaraiya-jiji."

"And what kind of 'work' earns you money for shopping?" questioned Sakura, watching as Ten-ten moved to brush the girl's long locks.

"Oh, just the stuff the academy students or genins might do; cleaning, planting, or helping at various stores in the shopping district. We take care of each other in my old village."

"You are on a path to becoming a great ninja," smiled Hinata.

"Yep. But more importantly- I'm hungry now." The raven-haired girl pouted cutely causing the four women to smile indulgently.

"There. How's that Haruhi-chan?" asked Ten-ten.

The little girl in the reflection was dressed in a deep blue summer kimono with gold koi fish decorating the cotton fabric. Her hair was pulled in a bun high on her head with a few tendrils framing her pale face.

"Arigato, Ten-ten-nee."

"No problem. But I have to agree with you. I'm starving."

************************************

The sun was just beginning to set creating a hazy orange hue to the sky. The evening was a little quiet due to all the families heading to the comfort of their homes with dinner on their minds. After a short tour the group of girls stopped in the center of the street.

"So, what would you like to eat…" questioned Hinata.

"Korean barbeque," interrupted Ino.

"…Haruhi-chan," Hinata finished smoothly, ignoring the loud blonde.

"Umm…" the girl hesitated. She had almost blurted out ramen, but that embarrassing suggestion was covered by Ino's cry. The girl was worried and missed her chichiue, though the afternoon with the girls was fun.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked before gasping at the large sky blue eyes filled with emotion before her.

The pale youth shook her head. "Barbeque sounds great."

"Yes, and Choji's not here to eat my share," squealed the blonde.

"Ino-pig."

"Korean barbeque it is."

So the ladies turned back towards the restaurant, mouths practically watering at the smell as they got closer. The place was nearly packed but they got a large booth in the back. Haruhi sat between Ten-ten and Hinata while Ino and Sakura sat across from them. A server came to take their orders then swiftly left them to chatter.

"So, Haruhi-chan. This chichiue you speak so highly of…is he hot?" Ino said with obvious curiosity.

"Shameless," said Sakura in a low voice.

The girl, sitting straight-backed with her hands folded in her lap, looked up at Ino suddenly serious with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Ino straightened, stuttering at the girl's fierce look, "Umm, I-I…just curious."

"Hn. Well, he's taken."

"O-okay."

The other girls laughed at Ino who was beet red. Fortunately the waitress returned with their drinks and said she would return shortly with a platter of beef.

"Tell us about your dad and mom, Haruhi," asked Ten-ten.

"I-I don't have a mother," came the soft reply attracting sympathetic gazes from the women. "Umm, well my chichiue is strong and funny and tries his hardest at everything he does," answered the girl starting out strong. "He's kind of a dork, not to mention clumsy, but…he's my best friend." She whispered the last part as a wave of worry washed over her. "He always puts me first at the sacrifice of his own happiness." Her eyes were brimming with tears while her fingers clenched her kimono.

"I'm sure that 'sacrifice' is not a word that comes to your father's mind in reference to you," said Hinata, placing an arm around softly trembling shoulders.

"It's true. I'm not supposed to be here," said the girl in a low voice.

"Hey, don't take the blame for that. Blame your jiji."

"No, I mean I wasn't supposed to be born."

"Oohhh…." came the collective reply.

At this moment, the waitress placed a large platter of meat and 2 bowls of sauce to accompany it. "Enjoy!"

"So, er…you mean, you're like an…accident," tried Ino for clarification.

"Ino!" reprimanded Sakura and Hinata. The child could only nod in confirmation.

"Haruhi, in all honesty, the majority of pregnancies are unplanned. But the importance of that situation is what brings a couple closer, creating a strong bond with each other and their child," answered the resident med-nin wisely.

"Really?" asked the girl, looking up for the first time since the turn in conversation with unbridled hope in her eyes.

"Really," smiled the pink-haired kunoichi.

The girl smiled back, but blushed, when her stomach chose that moment to voice its need.

"Hahahaha, let's eat," added Ten-ten.

"Itadakimasu!!"

******************************

The pale avenger stood before the weary traveler, refusing to disregard this person as 'weak' or 'insignificant'. His instincts were always right, but he just did not understand why his body was tense and poised for attack. 'There's something about him…'

Ebony eyes narrowed as the traveler made an effort to relax. He watched as the man braced himself and began pulling the cart, ignoring the interruption. He inspected the traveler again, as well as the cart. 'Nothing. He was even unarmed,…or appeared to be. There's nothing special about him." His eyes followed the dirty sandaled feet as they trudged over the uneven path before taking in the old clothes. The tan hands were clenched on the wooden bar, but that was understandable. The load he was pulling did not appear to be light. 'This is stupid,' berated the Uchiha internally. He was about to turn away but caught the strange look on the traveler's face. He was not looking at him, in fact, his brown eyes never once moved from some point further behind him. The Uchiha could have dismissed this as the traveler's attempt to appear unimportant, not wanting to draw the attention of a potential robber. But his countenance spoke otherwise. It was too determined and almost pinched in the effort to leave and NOT act. 'Huh?' a black brow rose in challenge.

When the traveler drew up just next to him, a pale hand shot out faster than the traveler could see, grabbing a hold of his vest. Widened brown eyes directed its gaze to the still Uchiha.

"I-I d-don't have any money…sorry," came the low, almost desperate plea.

Dark eyes shifted slowly towards the trembling traveler. The tension polluting the air thickened confusing the Uchiha further. The tumultuous feeling compared to that of a storm inside.

'Calm down, Sasuke. Breathe. Figure this out.' The Uchiha took in the panic on the tan face of the traveler. His eyes were filled with fear and desperation. All Sasuke wanted to do was…was..

"Dobe…" He did not mean to say that name aloud. 'Why now? Why him?' But he quickly dispelled those thoughts due to the reaction of the traveler, who flinched in response. 'As if he were used to or familiar with it.' Dark eyes narrowed further causing the other man to tense once again.

Tan hands had yet to release the wooden bar for fear of provoking the Uchiha. The brown orbs never left the suspicious midnight eyes. When a pale hand slowly lifted, the traveler flinched involuntarily but did not stop the hand from coming closer. Nor did he stop the hand from pulling the straw hat off from the matted sweaty brown locks.

The avenger dropped the hat and proceeded to tug off the brown wig exposing blond hair. Elegant black brows furrowed in confusion.

"Contacts and waterproof concealer," provided the exposed traveler with a note of false humor in his tone.

Dark eyes widened briefly before returning to the cold, expressionless look favored by the Uchiha. His frown lifted into a tightlipped expression.

"Yo, Sasuke-te-," the blond went slack against the one arm still clenched in the shirt. Sasuke put the kunai back after hitting the Kyuubi-holder on the back of the head with it.

"Hn…usuratonkachi."

********************************

The temperature had risen to downright unbearable, but the cooling mist from the glorious waterfall provided the duo some reprieve. The Uchiha was currently sitting on a rock by the water's edge brooding. He was beyond pissed but he certainly had no right to be. He certainly had no claim to the dobe.

His mind was filled with questions causing a frenzy of emotions that he had not felt in years, to surface. Why did Naruto leave? Was it his fault? It couldn't be. That time, many years ago when they last saw each other, was mutual. One fact was clear: Naruto left without permission unknown to anyone, even his precious friends. What about his dream of becoming Hokage? He could not very well achieve that goal as a missing nin. Or maybe that lie involving his training/hiding out with one of the legendary sannin was believed and excused.

His dark eyes narrowed at the emotion evident on the face in the reflection of the cool water.

"S-sasuke…I'm so sorry…please…" came the somewhat muffled reply.

The whiskered youth was lying on the grass by the river's edge just behind the Uchiha. He was still devoid of his hat and wig. The Kyuubi vessel twisted and turned on the ground as if caught in a nightmare.

"Nooo…don't…"shouted the blond before sitting up, eyes wide in fear as he panted heavily. His hands, which were outstretched in front of him slowly returned to the soft grass. They were clenching the green blades while the ex-nin tried to regulate his breathing and clear his mind of the troubling nightmare. He spotted the motionless Uchiha sitting before him with his back facing him.

Emotions he had yet to suppress, filled him at the sight of his lover. The Uchiha crest was visible on the back of the crisp white shirt. His gaze traveled the area, taking in the secluded location before returning to the statue that is Sasuke.

Clearing his throat, the blond called softly, "Sasuke…"

The black-haired avenger turned his head slowly, glaring at the blond with his sharingan. His eyes narrowed when the fox vessel made a sound, something between a squeak and a groan. Furious red eyes met a shining ocean blue pair (the Uchiha was determined to face a recognizable Naruto). After a few minutes passed in silence Naruto snorted a laugh, shaking his head with a growing smile on his freshly washed whiskered face.

"I missed y--" his sentence was broken due to the pale hand around his throat. The Uchiha had moved so quickly, straddling the smaller man.

"Don't you dare," growled the Uchiha in a deathly low volume. A tan hand lifted to restrain the uncomfortable grip on his throat, but the Uchiha squeezed harder giving Naruto a look that said 'don't even think about it.' The whiskered man spread his arms out to placate the pale avenger.

"Why?" came the simple question.

"Huh? I-I…(sigh)." Shining azure eyes directed a serious gaze to the sharingan eyes of his ex-teammate. Taking in a deep breath, as was allowable, he answered, "I did it to protect my precious people. To stay would mean death. I-I had to leave." Determination colored his words showing the honesty within.

Naruto could feel the grip on his neck loosen before being removed altogether. The Uchiha sat back staring at his hands before looking at Naruto. The blond smiled and raised a hand to his rival's cheek, pausing when the other flinched away. Callused hands cupped the stoic face, thumbs caressing the ivory skin reassuredly. Naruto slowly leaned forward not wanting to scare the older ninja. His cerulean eyes seemed to ask for permission to proceed further. The raven-haired teen moved back a bit to lightly glare at the grinning fool before him.

The blond inched closer intent on touching the Uchiha's lips with his own. When the raven-haired man glanced at his own lips, Naruto closed his eyes as well as the distance between them. It was slow and hesitant, but the Uchiha eventually gave in, kissing the blond back earnestly. They kissed for a while, losing track of time before separating. Sasuke leaned his forehead against Naruto's trying to catch his breath.

"I can't believe its really you."

Naruto did not understand the tone from the Uchiha. It sounded hopeless…no, doubtful. He could detect all the pain and loss from the years of separation. His breath hitched as he tried to stifle the blossoming hope that Sasuke felt just as deeply for him as he did. Naruto was always honest with his daughter. She knew that when it came to her father, her otousan, that she came from a union of love; a love and a bond that Naruto could not see himself forming with anyone else as long as he lived.

It was hard to explain. The bond that drew them together. No words could describe, or if they did, they were in contradiction to each other. More words of hate have been shared between the couple than love. Love. Naruto may have acknowledge that he was in love with Sasuke but he had never let him know that in so many words. Action took precedence over words. They always seemed to know what the other wanted to communicate. To be honest, Naruto was not entirely sure of the Uchiha's feelings. His picture practically followed the definition of stoicism in the Webster dictionary. Naruto could have been just a decent lay in Sasuke's opinion. But as said avenger pulled away and directed his dark eyes to Naruto's doubtful blue pair, that small feeling of hope began to flare and grow.

"Sasu-" he whispered, but faltered at the emotions present in his lover's eyes. Those blue orbs watched cautiously as the Uchiha straightened and slowly removed his sword, Kusanagi, from his belt. He gently laid the sword on the soft grass to his right. When Naruto sighed in relief and returned his gaze to the Uchiha, guilt filled his being at the single arched brow on his lover's face.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I don't…" Naruto sat up intending to apologize but forgot the rest of his sentence when his rival, who never moved his gaze from Naruto's face, removed his white top.

"Dobe," came the husky voice.

"Wha-?" The fox vessel closed his gaping mouth and returned his gaze from the newly revealed torso to the Uchiha's smirking face. "Shaddup, teme," retorted the blond turning his head away.

The whiskered man refused to look until he felt the unmistakable feel of cool fingers touching his skin at the hemline before slipping up a taut abdomen.

Cobalt eyes warily eyed the pale hand as it glided over his quivering form.

"S-sasuke…wait," pleaded the blond.

Fire seemed to blaze in the intense dark eyes. The Uchiha moved to lay fully on Naruto, forearms planted on either side of his head. He lowered his head to close the distance leaving a few inches between them, waiting somewhat impatiently.

"Tell me…please. I-I need to know." Desperation coated his words. "What am I to you?"

Midnight black eyes widened at the question. The Uchiha tried to move away, but Naruto grabbed him by the forearms.

Sighing heavily, the Uchiha resignedly replied, "I don't know."

"You…don't know," parroted Naruto dumbfounded. The fox vessel snorted disbelievingly and released his hold on his ex-teammate. The Uchiha had unknowingly broken his heart with that simple answer. He seemed to be pondering the question looking at a particular point of the plain peasant clothes of the blond.

The whiskered vessel hopelessly looked at the Uchiha, whose eyes where hidden behind a curtain of ebony locks. 'I still love you.' Tears threatened to form and Naruto closed his eyes, mentally resigning himself to the situation. An image of their daughter formed in his mind. She would be waiting for him. She was all he needed. She came first. Strengthening his resolve and sealing away his feelings for his once-lover, hardened blue eyes looked at the Uchiha once more, preparing to let him go, to say goodbye.

"I don't understand any of this," came a quiet reluctant voice. "I just know that I can't let you go- that I need you." Throughout this confession the Uchiha had yet to look up at Naruto. When he did he saw an emotionless mask and cold, distant blue eyes. Frustrated at his inability to make Naruto understand, the Uchiha leaned closer and continued in a low tone, "You are mine…and I am yours."

Something flickered in those emotionless eyes. "I'm not some object that you can brand with your family crest and put a claim to."

"I know that," snapped the Uchiha, "you're…kami, you're so much more than that. With the exception of my family, no one has ever meant as much to me as you do."

Naruto released a shaky breath attempting to smile at the ninja before him.

"Okay," replied the kyuubi-container distractedly nodding to himself as if coming to a decision.

"O-okay," repeated the Uchiha, unsure of his partner's meaning.

"I can live with that." His grin grew at the confused Uchiha's face.

"Did I miss something?"

"Oh, nah. I was ready to give you up, but you've changed my mind," answered the blond nonchalantly.

"Oh really."

"Yep. Anyways, I'm on a tight schedule. People are expecting me. So are we going to do this or what?" teased the young man.

An elegant brow rose at Naruto's tone, jaw set in a stern pose. Black-as-midnight eyes cooled the brewing fire immediately. "Hn." Leaning his head so close that their lips touched, the Uchiha husked, "Well, then I better hurry. Wouldn't want you to be late for your appointment." His breath warmed the pink lips of his lover. His words teasing those sensitive lips as his husky tone brought a shiver up his spine.

Naruto impatiently kissed him, arms wrapping around the Uchiha. His hands explored the avenger, reacquainting himself once more. Something akin to a growl escaped the Uchiha's throat when Naruto grabbed his ass and pulled his slim hips into his own grinding ones.

Sasuke opened his eyes glimpsing his preoccupied lover, and gave in for a few moments before giving a quick bite to a clothed shoulder. He meant for Naruto to stop but the whiskered youth only moaned at the bite and moved his hips faster.

"Uhh…d-dobe." He had to grab each wrist and hold it above the panting blond's head to gain his attention.

"Why did you sst-"

The Uchiha interrupted by grabbing the blond's shirt and pulling it up and over the uncooperative jinchuuriki. He quickly shifted to remove the distracting pants and boxers leaving his mate bare for his eyes to study and admire.

Catching on, the blond began furiously pulling at the purple belt tossing it aside, before tugging at the black trousers. Cobalt eyes poured over every inch of his pale, toned lover. He was at a loss for words as he raised a shaky hand to rest on the ivory skin, right over the furiously beating heart.

Their eyes met to communicate wordlessly their mirroring emotions of love and devotion. When they came together harshly, teeth clinked as tongues ravished every possible space in each other's warm mouths. Their passion grew to that unnamable, indefinable place forged from the unlikeliest of bonds as they easily succumbed to a familiar routine.

*************************************************

"Aahhh, man that was good," replied Ten-ten rubbing her stomach with a satisfied look on her face. "Training with Neji sure does build up an appetite, ne Sakura-chan." At Sakura's furiously embarrassed face she added a quick farewell and left.

Ino quickly stifled her laughter when Sakura's attention turned to her. "Oh, well, look at the time, gotta run and check up on the flower shop."

Hinata looked at Haruhi apologetically, but the girl only smiled.

"Thank you both for the dinner. It was delicious. I'll have to take my chichiue there sometime."

"Anytime Haruh-…" at this moment a certain frog sannin made an appearance. "And where have you been ero-sennin?"

"I did not want to impede on Haruhi-chan's female bonding time. (sigh) she doesn't have any strong female role models in her life (patting the child's head delicately), so I knew I had to step back and …"

"Liar," came the collective interruption.

At the disapproving looks he received he decided now was a good time to quit while ahead. "Umm, Haruhi-chan, why don't we go back to the inn to wait for your father."

"Hai." The girl bowed and thanked them again before following her jiji down the street. When they were out of earshot she asked, "Did you get a lot of fruitful feedback for your research?" She smirked at his reaction.

"Now Haruhi-chan, let's keep that between us. You know how your chichiue gets."

"Hahaha, hai, hai."

The duo made their way into the quiet inn in companiable silence. Haruhi looked out at the twilight night as the hermit fished in his pockets for their room key.

"Ah, here we go. After you."

The raven haired girl tore her gaze from the beautiful night sky and entered the room.

"I was beginning to wonder what was keeping you two," a pleased voice echoed from a corner of the dark room.

Light filled the room and Haruhi ran to her chichiue, crashing into his arms.

"You took too long," accused the girl with worried blue eyes.

"Gomen, gomen. You have a lot of stuff, Haruhi-chan." Naruto kissed her hair before tightening his hold on her small form.

"Naruto, remember we have to go to Tsunade-hime first thing upon you entering the village."

"(sigh) right," answered the tired fox vessel, releasing his daughter and running a hand on his face and through his blond locks shaking a bit of debris off.

"Haruhi-chan, are you ready to meet baa-chan?"

The girl nodded and then looked seriously at her father, "but not before you shower. You smell like you've been rolling in the forest." She wrinkled her nose to prove her point as she took in the state of her father and his disheveled clothes.

***************

Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope it was okay. I still have to get into the swing of things. Drop a review and let me know what you think. Until next time (much sooner I promise)...


End file.
